The Newest Hope
by All The Elements Of Fire
Summary: The Titans are long since gone, going their own ways, and when a team of villains threaten to take over Jump City and possibly the world, they won't come to the people's aid. It is now up to a group of outcast's to rise up as the hero's and defeat the villains, to save Jump City from Pandora's Box. Rated T for violence, blood, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story on Fan-fiction, it might suck but I prefer constructive criticism over people being rude about it. Here is what you need to know.**

**The Titans have broken up, and a team of Villains called "Pandora's Box" decide to take that to their advantage. the Titans don't do anything to help, so a new team of outcasts will rise up to save all of jump city and possibly the world.  
I need 7 OC's for both the outcast's and Pandora's Box. I want the villains to be a hard challenge without having a weak villain beat a powerful hero because of whatever excuse, so the villain's may be Mary sue's, but I'll only chose 3 Mary Sue's, the rest has to be normal. the superheroes can't be Mary Sue's, no exception, they have to learn after mistake's of their fight's until it is the final battle. the characters must be detailed, no name drops to describe outfits, appearance, or personality. the characters, even the 3 Mary Sue villains, have to have flaws and weakness.**

Age must be 13-18, Power's can't match the Teen Titans ability's.

That is all.

* * *

**_Name:_**

**_Age:  
_****_  
Family:  
_****_  
Hero or Villain:_**

Hero/Villain Name:

History:

Experience:

**_Flaws/Weaknesses:_**

**_Powers:_**

Skills:

**_Talents:_**

Physical Appearance:

**_Costume Appearance_**

**_Normal Appearance:_**

Personality:

Habits/Addiction:

Likes:

_**Romantic Interests:**_

**_Dislikes:_**

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Fears:**_

**_Etc.:_**

* * *

**The OC audition's will end by 8/2**

UPDATE! no spot's for the hero's  
3 spot's for the villains are left, Mary sue villains closed

There will be 8 hero's and Villain's instead of 7 due to a mistake with the hero's deadline it moved to march 2nd due to a problem with my word document.

I will accept hired assassin's and Allies for both teams now, though i might not be able to use all of them and they will either make minor appearances or major.


	2. Early Winners

**Winner's!**

* * *

Alright it seems that this ended A LOT more quickly than i thought it would, so here are the winners:

Team Nightshade (Heroes)  
Leader- King Oakmi with Mason Bridges (Kinesis)  
Team Brains- Emmeline C. Thornbrooke with Talia (Tiger Lily)  
Second in Command- SupernerdDC and patattack with Owen and Austin (hope you two don't mind if i have your OC's have a rivalry when it comes to second in command)  
Third in command- Dame Rivere with Alesky  
Team Heart and Soul- WoWMotherFan45 with Mai (Frozen Force)  
Badass-Death General with Nigel Thomas (Yin Yang) and the 8 backed out of the last moment

* * *

Team Pandora's Box (Villains)

Leader- Alittledifferent88 with Rider (Alpha)  
Badass- Doublem9327 with Natalie (Flame)  
Second in Command- Dutchwriters2 with Kermen (Blue Hunter)  
Brains- Mysteryagain with Warden (The Handler)  
Third in Command- WoWMotherFan45 with Liza (Crimzon)  
Heart and Soul- WoWMotherFan45 with Ray (Reaper)  
Team Loner- Aster Williams with Wallace (Xi)

Backing out of the eighth to keep it even.

* * *

EXTRA:

Marionette

i will accept extra's throughout the story


	3. Prologue

_**A/N: **_**Alright, so here is the first chapter of the story, this might not be all that good since this is my first story, but i and a lot of support from some of my followers. so enjoy! oh and i will be doing weekly updates and chapters will be longer then this.**

_Disclaimer; i do not own Teen Titans, but if i did, Robin would be a cat, Raven and Beast Boy would be canon, Starfire would be even cuter than usual, and Cyborg would be in a hardcore relationship with a toaster._

* * *

Thunder sounded throughout Titans tower, the faint clanking of metal could be heard inside of a room labeled "Cyborg". Inside, the half man-half robot known as Cyborg sighed and put his head down while packing his equipment. He looked up at a picture, which was cracked and peeling, before he put his head back down.

"Where did it go wrong?" asked himself. His eye's trailed over to the same picture, with a sudden outburst; he smashed it with his fist.

"DAMMIT BEAST BOY! WHY DID YOU GO!? WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE TIMES WHEN YOU SAID YOU WHERE INVINCIBLE!? HUH, WHY DID YOU LIE!?" he screamed at the picture showing him and Beast Boy together, tears sliding down his human eye.

"Why, Beast Boy?" He whispered as he picked up the broken picture, examining it, he gave a half smile as he thought about something he said to Beast Boy this morning.

"Maybe you really are just made of meat, no brains. Ha!" Cyborg chuckled darkly, before breaking into a crazed laugh. Realizing what he was doing, he clamped a hand over his mouth "Maybe the pressure is getting to my head." His face fell back to a frown, remembering what had happened this morning.

* * *

**-5 hours earlier-**

Cyborg was holding eggs and bacon near a disgusted, greener than usual, boy.

"Come on Beast boy, this is way better than the nasty tofu crap you eat every day!" he said while waving it in Beast Boy's face, said boy forcefully pushed it away before a look of absolute horror spread across his face when Cyborg ate it. "DUDE! THAT'S ME YOU'RE EATING!" Beast boy yelled, only to receive a small laugh from the older Titan.

"Then you're a delicious sack of meat!" whispered Cyborg so only Beast Boy could hear it; he then picked up a knife and fork and held it over the changelings face. Beast boy screamed and ran out of the common room, yelling "Don't eat me!" A confused Girl with emerald green eye's floated into the common room

"Why is friend Beast boy running down the hall screaming 'this crazy man is trying to eat me?'" The alien girl asked, clearly puzzled. Cyborg chuckled softly, "he is just on his period," Cyborg said, succeeding in only confusing the alien even more.

"I thought the period is only for-" the sound of a book slamming was heard in the common room.

"I am trying to read, can you please take your conversation elsewhere?" the emphatic Goth asked the two titans, annoyance clear on her face. Cyborg shrugged.

"I didn't want to get into that discussion anyway," he said before returning into his breakfast. Starfire only shrugged and floated off, humming an unrecognizable tune. A few minutes later, a man with wearing a traffic light costume and spiked up hair walked in, grumbling about a man named Slade. He looked over at Starfire's direction, a smile replacing his frown, he walked over to her.

"What are you singing Starfire?" he asked her politely, she looked up at Robin and beamed.

"A song I have heard on the radio called Call Me Maybe. Do you wish for me to sing it for you?" she inquired nicely, Robin quickly shook his head no. Starfire was about to say something until red painted the common room and a near-deafening alarm sounded.

"Trouble! Is it Slade?" Robin quickly asked, Cyborg gave a small laugh

"Jeez Robin, Slade and that hair gel had gotten to your head," Cyborg joked as he tapped the computer keys, trying to find the villain causing trouble, a question mark appeared on the screen instead of a villain icon. Robin walked over to the screen, observing it "What's the source it?" he questioned, Cyborg typed quickly before looking at the monitor.

"Down Town, near the pizza parlor," Robin nodded. "Titans, GO!" he said, before they all sprinted out of the room.

* * *

**Downtown, 12:31 _  
_**

A bus was seen being thrown through the air and crashing on a nearby building, halfway collapsing it. Smoke started to taint the air around the bus and building as a giant flame monster with molten lava for skin. A frame of a man except with a long, dragon-like tail and completely red eyes emerged through the smoke as he watched the unfortunate people who went downtown, run away screaming and debris falling down from the building. A grin that would make Cheshire jealous, spread across his face; he looked at a girl who was screaming at the people to remain calm. He walked over to her with heavy footsteps and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up to eye level. He hissed at her before speaking.

"_**You shouldn't play hero, mortal, it only endangers your chances of living**_," he said, squeezing her neck slightly, making her squirm and start cursing at him. A birdarang was suddenly thrown at him, exploding half of his face before his lava skin morphed it back. He glared at the birdarang's owner. Snapping the girls neck, Robin and the other Titans jaws dropped as they saw the girl's body fall down with a sickening thud, a pool of crimson liquid pooling around her. Robin was the first to recover

"Titans Go!" Robin boy morphed into a pterodactyl and picked up Cyborg by the shoulders while Raven lifted street lights and thrown them at the flame monster at the same time as Cyborg fire his sonic canon, knocking the beast four feet away. Before he had a chance to recover, Starfire let out a battle cry and started flinging her star bolts at him; he roared in pain and threw a giant fireball at Starfire, hitting her and knocking her into a building

"Starfire!" Robin called before taking out his bo-staff and extending it, the creature started to advance towards Robin _**"Surrender your weapons or you will regret ever fighting me and getting into my mortal dealing,**_" the flame monster warned, narrowing his dark red eyes. Robin only charged towards him trying to hit the side of his head with his bo-staff. The flame monster caught it and melted it, shocking Robin.

"What the-?" the demon smashed his fist on Robin's jaw, knocking him 10 feet back. Starfire and Raven started to swirl together, combining their power as one while Cyborg fired his sonic canon and beast boy turned to an eagle, hovering above him, waiting to turn into a brontosaurus and smash him. They all fired at the monster, creating a collision of blue, black, and to different shades of green. A smoke cloud covered the flame beast and half the street. When it cleared, Starfire screamed and Cyborg, Raven, and Robin gasped.

"No…oh god No!" Cyborg screamed, in the flame monster's hand was a bloody, lifeless, Beast Boy, the molten fiend's hand erupting through his scrawny body, blood rushing down his wound and onto the floor, blood dripping from his mouth as his terror-stricken eyes faded away, along with his cold, pale green skin. The creature grinned as he let Beast boy's motionless body fall to the floor with a sickening thud _**"I told you not to mess with me…"**_ the monster taunted. Thunder was heard throughout Jump city, the monster looked up "it is time to take my leave," he said, before disappearing into nothing.

The titans ran to Beast boy's body, Cyborg fell to his knees.

"Beast boy! Beast boy, Oh God… Please Wake Up! Please! Don't Leave!" he pleaded. Robin put his hand on Cyborg's shoulder; he smacked his hand before whirling around and smacking his face.

"THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT!" Cyborg screeched, taking out his arm canon and pointing it at him. Robin put his hands up defensively.

"Cyborg calm down!" Cyborg let tears slide down his human eye, slowly putting his arm canon looked over at Starfire, they locked eyes with each other

"Starfire…" before he could say something else, Starfire took to the skies, flying upwards.

"STARFIRE WAIT!" Robin called, she didn't look at him. She only continued flying towards the sun, probably going to her home planet.

"Raven?" Robin asked, she turned towards him, her amethyst eyes saying exactly what she was going to do. Robin put his head down as Raven flew to who know where, Robin looked at Cyborg.

"Cy-" Cyborg started sprinting towards the tower to pack his stuff. Robin put his hand up, reaching towards him, he decided against it and let his arm fall to his side as rain started to pour down.

* * *

**-Present-**

Cyborg looked at the crumbled picture in his hands, his tears falling on it and dampening it.

"If we hadn't fought him, Beast Boy would be here. Starfire wouldn't be on her way to the Vega star system, Raven wouldn't have took that as a team break up and gone away…and I wouldn't be packing my things" Cyborg summarized, he slammed his fist down on his table, hitting the TV remote and turning it on to show ABC NEWS.

"It seems as one of the titans called Raven had fell off a building and fell to her death, not likely because of suicidal act since bystander's say that she and the mysterious monster that the titans fought 5 hours before the death of Beast Boy had a battle on the roof of-" Cyborg threw the TV remote at the TV destroying it.

"No, No, No, NO!" he screamed before falling to his knees, mourning over his losses. the picture he gripped slowly drifted to the ground, showing the words "_Best Friends: to the day we die"_

* * *

**-20 Years Later- _  
_**

A police siren could be heard in the distance as a teenager wearing black combat boots and dark blue pants sprinted through the alleyways of Jump City; his black leather jacket fluttered randomly, the strong wind blew as he skidded to a stop. "I got away," the teenager said as he glance at the burlap sack he was clutching tightly in his hand. He opened the sack as his blue eyes stared greedily at the money that filled up the sack. "Got enough to last me awhile," the teenager muttered as he gripped the sack and began to walk away with a smirk on his face.

"Alpha," The teenager froze as he heard his name ring out from somewhere. The teenager glanced around in search for the owner of the voice before brushing his dark brown hair out of his face.

"Give back the money you stole from Jump city bank," Alpha's ear twitched as he found where the voice was coming from.

"I need this," Alpha said as he stared into a dark corner of the alleyway. Alpha's ear twitched again as he heard the sound of boots hitting cement, he spun around and saw a dark-skinned teenager a couple of years older than him walk out of the shadows, he was wearing a black and purple body suit.

"Kinesis!" Alpha spat as his blue eyes locked with the dark skinned teenager's dark brown eyes.

"I won't repeat myself again, hand over the money," Kinesis ordered as he walked towards Alpha who took a step back.

"And I told you I need this," Alpha said as he clutched the sack tightly.

"Tch, I don't have time for this" Kinesis muttered as he threw a left jab at Alpha that grazed his chin as he lean back. Alpha hopped back as he dropped the sack; he transformed into a white werewolf and sprinted towards Kinesis whose eyes widened for a split second before he leaned back to dodge the claw that Alpha swung at him. Kinesis rolled underneath Alpha before kicking Alpha in the back of his leg, bringing him to his knees with a howl of pain. Kinesis spun around Alpha before throwing a series of jabs and hooks that staggered Alpha.

Alpha shook his head before suddenly dashing forward and slashing at Kinesis who was taken aback by Alphas sudden burst of speed. Kinesis turned to the side as Alpha's claws grazed his stomach, cutting his costume and drawing some blood. Alpha smirked as his work was done as he spun around and tackled Kinesis to the ground before hacking at him repeatedly. Kinesis blocked all of the slashes from Alpha before holding back his head as he tried to bite him, Kinesis struggled to hold back Alpha's head before a dark purple aura surrounded his legs as he brought them up and smashing them into Alpha's stomach, causing him to fly.

Kinesis flipped to his feet as he stared at Alpha who began to stand up. Kinesis smirked as he took a step forward before Kinesis charged forward towards Alpha and slamming into both his shoulder and chest. Alpha roared in pain as he slammed into the wall, cracking it from the force of the attack. Alpha stumbled out of the wall before letting out a high pitched howl, causing Kinesis to clutch his ears and fall to his knees.

Not wanting to take any chances, Alpha began to squeeze tightly in hopes to break Kinesis's back. The dark purple aura that surrounded Kinesis began to brighten before it exploded outwards, knocking Alpha into a wall head first knocking him out. Kinesis took a couple of deep breathes as he stared at Alpha, who changed back to normal. Kinesis walked over to Alpha's unconscious body and rested his hand on his back as a dark purple aura surrounded his hand before spreading over Alpha's body. "He won't be going anywhere, anytime soon" Kinesis muttered to himself as he walked over to the sack and picked it up as he stared at the five cuts on his stomach before a dark purple aura surrounded the five wounds as they closed up.

"I'll fix this later" Kinesis sighed as he looked at the five cuts on his costume before walking out of the alleyway and walking back to the bank. Kinesis walked into the bank and gave the sack of money to the teller.

"Call the police and tell them the guy that stole the money is in the alleyway three blocks down," Kinesis said as the bank teller nodded and started to phone the police as he left the bank.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" Alpha started to groan before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Hey! the police are after you! Get up!" said the voice again, this time, Alpha woke up, his eyes started to adjust to the light as he saw a girl wearing a black, leather bandeau with the bottom ripped, a equally as black, leather crop pants with the waist of it ripped, he looked down and saw she was wearing heeled, black leather ankle boots, but that wasn't what intrigued him. Her skin was consisting of red and yellow, her iris's were gone and her eyes were completely white, and her hair was made of fire.

She narrowed her white orb's at him

"Hey! you coming or what?" she yelled, her hair flaring up slightly. Alpha quickly nodded before trying to get up, but he couldn't, it was like he was hexed into the ground " I can't" Alpha informed, he tried to pull himself off the ground but it didn't work, the fiery girl looked back at the wailing sirens and the nearing red and blue lights, before looking back at him.

"This better be worth it..." she muttered, she rushed over to his side and started to pull while Alpha morphed into a werewolf for more strength, much to the girl's dismay as his weight increase by 3 times as much. Alpha pushed hard while the mysterious girl tugged, finally, Alpha was pried off the ground, he morphed back to his human form to avoid crushing the girl. luckily, he fell to the side of her, but got his breath knocked out of him in the process.

"C'mon, Let's Go!" The girl said, getting up and taking his arm, running off with him.

"Why... are...you...saving me?" Alpha asked breathlessly, the girl grinned at him.

"I was looking for some fun, saw the alley you were in and decided to burn it, till i saw you, i thought about leaving you there when i burn the place but decided to wake you up and started a chase with the fuzz!" The girl answered proudly. she looked at Alpha.

"if it concern's you, my name is Flame, and we will be doing things MY way tonight!" The girl called Flame said, Alpha looked at the girl once more, fear showing in his eyes as he took in the name Flame and realization washed over him.

"what do you mean YOUR way?!" Alpha asked, finally catching his breath, Flame looked at him with a glint of humor in her eyes.

"Means if ya step outta line, i will burn you into a puddle, understand?" Flame said, the humor evading her face and replacing it with seriousness, Alpha nodded his head vigorously, not wanting to get on Flame's bad side.

"Freeze!" The duo skidded to a stop, they were faced by 5 policemen. The policeman pointed their weapons at them, Flame only chuckled while Alpha held up his hands.

"I don't freeze... I MELT!" Flame reeled back her hand before pushing it at the policemen in a rapid speed, fireballs erupted out of her hand and landed on the officers guns, melting them into a liquid metal, Flame grinned before shooting another fireball, one that was as large as a horse, it hit the group of officers, melting them into a fleshly pool of blood. Flame grinned while Alpha stared in horror.

"You killed them! with FIRE?" Alpha yelled, backing away from the slightly amused flaming girl.

"yeah, so what? you pyrophobic or something?" Flame inquired nonchalantly.

"YES!" Alpha screamed, running away from Flame. Flame sighed.

"you're going towards the cops you know that?" Alpha stopped, before running the other way.

"Thanks!"he yelled, Flame groaned and face-palmed.

"why did i try to help him? should of just burned that alley, stupid reoccurring conscious!" She said to herself, she looked at the disappearing Alpha, she observed him with a soft look, before it turned into a hard stare.

"I hate people!"

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, that came out a little darker that i expected, but i added a little humor at the end so it wouldn't be a story of bloody murder. i hoped you liked it, and more of the characters will be introduced in the next chapter.**_

_**Full credit to King oakmi for making the scene between Kinesis and Alpha, and Death general for helping with the teen titans v.s the flame monster**_

_**Also- if you are confused about the flame monster and Beast Boy about what transpired in the smoke, he can turn into Gas, Liquid, And a solid form. when Beast Boy turned into a Brontosaurs and landed on him, he turned back to human form and was fazed, but the molten beast was a gas at the moment. he turned back to his physical form and took the finale shot at Beast Boy, to prove his point his point to Robin about not messing with him.**_

_**P.S Don't take the lava beast as the reason the titans broke up, he is VERY important in later Chapters. Thanks for Reading!**_


	4. Meet Frozen Force, Yin Yang, Marionette,

**_A/N: Hello everyone, alright so many people liked prologue so I am continuing the story, and sorry it took so long with this chapter, I have been addicted to assassin's creed_** **_II lately. i added some humor to keep it from being to dark, ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: Day 456, email 50,876: nope, still can't have permission to own Teen Titans. I also don't own any of the OC'S they belong to their owners (see chapter 2)_**

* * *

Flame walked the empty streets of jump city, grumbling about being bored as her eyes scanned for anything burnable so she can get rid of her boredom. She finally found an old apartment building that was made out of wood and would succumb to her flames; she grinned before rubbing her hands together, powering up a fireball.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" she heard a voice say.

She whirled around to find the source of it, but only had a gloved fist striking her on her left cheek which made her stumble back and fall over. She looked up at the attackers face; however, she only saw a mask which was half pitch black and half pure white. Flame scanned the rest of his body for clarification of who he really was; he wore a black combat bodysuit with metal gloves, steel toed boots, he had holsters for to desert eagles on both sides of his chest, a silver utility belt no doubt filled with gadgets of all sorts of surprises, he had a black and red sheath holding a katana with a grey handle, he had dark skin and black dreads in a ponytail that fell to his back Flame got up and charged a fireball.

"Yin Yang! Long time, no see; how about we do a little catching up? Shall we?" Flame mocked before throwing a fireball at the man. Yin Yang dodged it before drawing his desert eagles and shooting at her feet, causing her to jump and allowing him to charge at her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her waist before running full speed at a building, slamming her into it. He let go of her and looked at the crack wall before looking back at her. He started to stomp on her back, but immediately stopped when her body caught on fire; she got up and shot a bolt of fire at his chest, it burned through his costume and gave him a third degree burn.

"That's going to hurt in the morning," Flame said before kicking the stunned Yin Yang in the jaw, knocking him over, Yin Yang shook his head at her.

"I see that your fighting hasn't improved, still aiming for all the same spots, let's finish this," Flame growled before shooting fireballs at him like bullets; he dodged most of them but failed to dodge one heading for his face, it burned through his mask and burned his temple. He shook it off and took out a gadget in his utility belt before he ran over to Flame and kicked her side, he placed the peculiar looking object on her back before taking out a controller with a button.

"Goodnight" he said before pressed the button. Flame was forced into her human form; her long light brown hair was parted down the middle, pale skin and green almond shaped eyes was revealed before ropes tied around her and electrocuted her. She screamed in pain before passing out. Yin Yang looked around before picking her up and carrying her to a light pole, he climbed it with Flame in his other hand and tied her to the lamp; he jumped down and observed his work.

"Stay there till the cops come," he said to her before walking away, he noticed out the corner of his eye two figures, one was flying while the other was hanging on to the other figure but he ignored it.

"Probably some heroes frolicking around," he muttered to himself before walking into an alleyway.

* * *

The sound of women screaming and children crying could be heard within the small apartment as police sirens screamed down the streets towards the building. A body of a businessman was limp in the chair he sat in before he died due to a fatal bullet. The stench of blood, feces, and vomit tainted the air of the house as two figured loomed over the trapped family. The mother of two held her children close to her as she started to sob uncontrollably, unable to conquer the fear of potential death. Trapped in a corner, she had no place to go except plea for mercy to save her children if anything. Though, her final breath and cry for help occurred when the older of the two intruders shot the woman in the head three times. The two children cried as the younger intruder ripped them out of their mother's arms. They screamed for their mother and father to protect them; meanwhile the sound of the police telling them to surrender could be audible within the neighborhood.

"Marionette, just knock the brats out and let's go," the older man snapped as he whipped the gun handle and placed it in the dead woman's hands, making her seem like she committed suicide. He knew working with such a teenage brat, a woman to be more specific, would only bring him trouble. He knew that most women would have the motherly instinct and this job would be harder than it had to be. Though, he was surprised when he turned around to find the two children knocked out and placed to sit upright in the chairs. "Tch, and here I thought bringing a woman along would be a burden to me," the man murmured as he cracked his wrists and neck. He took a deeper look at the woman his boss partnered him up with, she was nothing much to look at considering her figure was hidden behind a large trench coat. Also her face was covered by those ridiculously large sunglasses and the only thing he could actually see was the deep red lipstick she wore.

Hearing a whistle, the man brought his attention back to the woman who had already headed towards a room to escape through the window. With a sigh, they both ran towards the room where they could escape. Though, when they opened the window they were met with the police outside with weapons pointing up at the two criminals who were crawling through the window. Cursing under his breath, the older intruder wrapped his hand around his partner's waist and flew up into the air as they escaped through the window. Not accepting defeat, the police continued to fire as the two criminals flew out of their sights, though bullets grazed the two's bodies. The younger winced and muffled her voice as the other used his body as a shield to protect her. After flying to a temporary safe haven away from the shooting police, the young man helped his partner sit down on the ground.

"I'm fine Xi," the woman before she winced in pain, her voice was barely audible but listening to it was almost disturbing. Xi was rather a little put off and quite disturbed when he heard Marionette speak, though when Xi looked down he noticed that Marionette's left leg had a small tear in her jeans but there was no blood, instead were small pieces of white porcelain.

You were shot Marie," he said, noting the nickname he gave her, before sitting down and inspecting the injury only to find that her leg felt like stone.

"It's nothing," she said before her moving her leg away from Xi and reached into one of her pockets, she pulled out a cell phone. The older figure frowned, their work was done and he was sure this would be the last time he would see Marionette. It wasn't like he knew her for a long time, he only knew her for a few days; this was just a quick in and out assassination, nothing more and nothing less.

"Task was complete, heading to base, small injury," Marionette said as she hung up the phone and ended her conversation without letting the one on the other line speak.

Standing up, the young teenager held onto her side; Xi wrapped an arm around her waist and put her arm around his shoulder. Within minutes, they were standing on the roof top of a large twenty story building made of glass. They were met by their two bosses before they parted ways. It was after that when night started to fall and Xi was released to do what he pleased with his time off his criminal life. Taking out a cigarette, he slipped out of his costume and changed into more comfortable clothing. Xi frowned as he exited the building to find a young teenager giving a sedative smirk to a blushing female. For a brief second he felt like the teenager was someone he knew but quickly pushed back the thought, he didn't bother spending his time getting to know young brats especially narcissistic males. Inhaling the tobacco drug, Xi waited at the bus stop only to watch as the boy walk by with his hand around the girl's waist. Avoiding eye contact, Xi looked at the ground only to see a dropped black business card that he was sure wasn't there before. Picking it up, he was about to call out to the couple before he glanced down at the words written in gold letters on the card:

_Sunday, 22:00, Jump City Night Club. Be there_. – M.

* * *

Flame slowly woke up to find a woman wearing peculiar large sunglasses and had dark red lipstick on, she was laughing at Flame, Flame flared up.

"STOP LAUGHING!" she snapped, startling the woman in front of her. Flame turned into her power form, burning the ropes as she got up and looked at the woman with rage in her white orbs. "Why are you here anyway?" Flame snarled, the woman laughed at Flame only making her temper rise to its breaking point. "ENOUGH!" Flame screamed, throwing a massive fireball at the woman. It would have melted her into a puddle if it didn't turn to a giant ice ball, instead it fell to the ground and shattered. Flame stared in confusion at the woman, who only shrugged at the both enraged and confused Flame.

"I-I d-did it," a stuttering voice said, somewhat nervous. Flame snapped her head around only to find a girl with very short, natural dark red hair tuft with a pure black at the top of her head, it barely feel to her neck, and her skin was a light tan, she had thick framed glasses and wore a large grey sweater with short black tights that reached to her knees, she had shoes with a color that Flame couldn't quite point out. She was hugging a book tightly while Flame grinned at her.

"Wow, let me guess. Your name is super nerd icon?" Flame mocked, the girl pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose as she looked at the perplexed woman.

"G-g-go n-now, I will d-deal with h-her," the girl said to the woman, the woman shrugged.

"Had some place to be anyway..." the woman said before walking away casually, leaving Flame and the strange girl alone.

Flame cracked her knuckles, "Time for some real entertainment."

* * *

Alpha kicked a soda can across the sidewalk of a memorial park, he checked his watch while walking across the pavement. '_3:58 AM' _he groaned as he looked up at the sky.

"Why can't this day end?" he moaned before looking at the ground. He couldn't stop thinking about Flame, he took a liking to her, but he despised himself for running away from her. Alpha walked over to a bench and sat down on it, he put his head in his hands.

**_"If you like her, why not confront her about it?" _**the beast inside him suggested. Alpha sighed, his eyes scanned for anyone before he answered out loud.

"Yes, but she doesn't look like the girl who would get in a relationship with someone like me, especially since she burned all of those cops with no remorse at all. Imagine what would happen if I even popped the question..." Alpha answered, he put his hands in his laps before looking at the sky. What he saw made him fall over the bench.

"WHAT THE-" a girl crashed into the ground in front of him, the girl skidded across the ground before slowly lifting her head up.

"Never underestimated the power of a nerdy girl. She will either hit you in the face with a moldy and horrible smelling book, freeze you, slam you into a light pole, or throw you halfway across Jump City when you taunt her because you made a phoenix made of fire coil around her and burn her...or all of the above at the same time. Moral of the story, extreme nerd rage," the flaming girl said before getting up and stumbling over to the shocked and slightly laughing Alpha.

"So... are you pagophobic, because we can double team on this Steven Hawking wannabe and really mess her up. Probably throw her into the ocean and turn it into obsidian OR make her watch two girls, one cup! YEAH LET'S GO WITH THAT!" Flame said, still a little loopy from her hard landing, she started drumming her fingers on the bench handle.

**"N_ow's your chance..."_ **Alpha shook the voice off and grinned at Flame.

"Give me the story of what happened and I'll help you," he said, Flame grinned at Alpha, before beginning.

"Alright, it was after the nerd saved a weird woman from my fireball..."

* * *

The girl conjured an ice sword before charging at Flame, who charged fireballs in her hands. They clashed together with their opposite elements, the girl slashed her sword at Flame, who avoided it and shot a fireball at her face. It hit her and stunned her for a while before Flame kicked her in the stomach, knocking her over.

"That all you got? I was looking for a challenge, maybe i should call my buddy Yin Yang and show you want a real fight is!" Flame taunted before igniting her fist and started to throw fire balls at the girl, she created a shield for her and conjured a ice battle axe. She lifted the axe over her head and brought it down on Flame, Flame only stood there and ignited her body, burning the axe before it had the chance to touch her.

"I-I was j-just g-g-getting started" the girl said before taking of her glasses, Flame gasped.

"It's supergirl! i should of known!" Flame cried out loud, the girl only shrugged her shoulders

"A-Actually, you just f-fogged up m-my g-glasses, b-but you c-can go with t-that oh a-and three words, brush y-your teeth" the girl said while cleaning her glasses, Flame created a phoenix out of fire and made it wrap around the girl.

"I BRUSH MY TEETH! YOU FIGHT LIKE MY GRANDMA, AND YOU CAN KISS MY-" the girl froze the phoenix before running over to the rambling Flame and smacking her with her thick book, Flame yelped before holding her cheek.

"OW! KNOWLEDGE! IT BURNS!" Flame said before getting frozen by the girl. Flame looked at her frozen body and was about to say something until a fist hit her frozen stomach, breaking the ice and freeing Flame. The girl picked Flame up by her collar and threw her into a light pole, Flame got up and started throwing the bullet like fireballs again. One hit the girl in the chest, she examined the burn real quick before running over to Flame. Flame recovered from the shock of the girl's sudden burst of speed and held on to the light pole. Swinging it to the other side, she couldn't help but laugh when she heard a loud, vibrating _DONG!_

Flame walked over to the dazed girl and slammed her boot on her chest, the girl groaned slightly. Flame was about to finish her of with a fireball that would melt her but noticed a sharp piece of ice out of the corner of her eye. She morphed to her regular form and reached over to it, picking it up, Flame held it over the girls heart.

"Any last words?" she asked the girl, the girl nodded.

"Y-Yes, my n-name is_ Frozen Force _f-for a r-reason!" Frozen Force said, before throwing Flame off her and grabbing her collar; she reeled her fist back before punching Flame and letting her go at the same time, sending her flying across the city. She watch Flame disappear over the trees before waving, "BYE!"

* * *

"So, yeah, that's it," Flame finished, Alpha sat quietly until he burst into laughter.

"SHE SLAMMED YOU INTO A POLE AND HIT YOU WITH A BOOK?! Priceless!" Alpha said while holding his sides, Flame just shrugged while tracing the dirt with her foot.

"Sooo... double team?"

"Let's mess her up..."

* * *

Frozen Force, started to walk along the streets while reading her book. She waited for Flame to come back, but she never did, so Frozen Force just decided to walk away from the scene as causal as possible. Their fight left a big mess on the streets and no doubt would she be blamed if the police came, it was getting hard for meta-humans to get by since their are more villains then heroes and you never know who you can trust.

"G-got to g-get home" Frozen Force muttered to herself, she wasn't expecting an answer from anyone, especially from those whispers that have been becoming to common now.

"**_Freak, you have no home; you're just a Freak!_**_"_ Frozen Force jumped and looked over her shoulder, nothing. The whispered words were becoming harsher and more frequent. The more she thinks about something or talks to someone the more harsh they get, not to mention louder, as if they were gaining more confidence when they realized how much it stung and those therapy sessions weren't helping her.

"Shut u-up!" she said, as if they would listen to her. She finally stopped walking when she heard a rumble in the trashcan near her. She conjured a dagger and whirled around, only to find a boy with dark brown hair with burns all over him, he looked like he just jumped into the nearest volcano.

"O-oh my g-gosh! d-do you n-need help?!" Frozen Force shouted, running over to the boy, she felt something hot touch her shoulders.

"You should of stayed in that same spot, Alpha had to sniff you out and it wasn't pretty when he 'accidentally' shoved his snout in dog poop," that voice said. Frozen Force snapped her head around and saw Flame smirking at her. She looked at the boy but only saw a grinning werewolf looking at her, Frozen Force looked between the two people surrounding her.

"That's n-not f-fair," Frozen Force said, Alpha and Flame grinned again.

"Since when is fighting fair?" they both said at the same time, Frozen Force paused for a second taking in the information.

"S-since MMA, WWE, a-and w-world boxing..." Frozen Force informed.

"You mad b-bro?" Frozen Force joked.

"Shut up!"

* * *

**_A/N: Alright that's that, I'm kinda of taking the introduction with the characters slow to keep this story from jumping straight to the plot without an beginning of how they all met and don't make them all know each other by magic. Also, I'm starting this knew thing were whatever you thought was the best line was, post it in the comments and see which one won! oh and read down for something extras ^U^_**

**_Choices:_**

**_A: Flame " AH! KNOWLEDGE, IT BURNS!"_**

**_B: Frozen Force "You mad b-bro?"_**

**_C: Alpha: "Let's mess her up..."_**

**_D: Frozen Force "A-Actually, you just f-fogged up m-my g-glasses, b-but you c-can go with t-that oh a-and three words, brush y-your teeth"_**

**_You have waited.  
You have cried.  
You probably committed suicide.  
But its finally here.  
Now put your hands together for  
CYBORG'S GUIDE TO GETTING YOUR TOASTER!_**

**_Cyborg: Hi Y'all i'm going to show you how get your toaster to love you!_**

**_STEP 1!_**

**_Let her spank you playfully!_**

**_Cyborg is seen standing behind a toaster, then, toast pops out of the toaster and hits him in the butt, turns his head around and puts his hand over his mouth._**

**_Cyborg: Oh toasty! You crazy she-devil! AH!_**

**_STEP 2!_**

**_Massage her!_**

**_Cyborg was seen massage a toasters switch, toast came out of the toaster, Cyborg grabbed it and threw it to Bumblebee. Bubblebee suddenly turned to pac-man and ate the toast._**

**_STAY TURNED FOR MORE ADVICE!_**

_**P.S" Full credit to DUke Aster Williams for making the Marionette and Xi scene!**_


	5. I GO LOCO ON YOU!

_**A/N: Ok, i had the craziest dream! All the teen titans were there, but they were in a marching band and started to sing the smurf theme song! Then Raven and Terra started twerking while Beast boy and Robin were eating toasty the toaster! Cyborg was trying to save toasty but saw a vending machine and started to make love, right there, in front of all of his friends, hard...core...love. Maybe i'm reading too much fanfiction...**_

**_Ok, despite that, here's the newest chapter, and the winning line is... C! oh and credit to Death general and ALittleDifferent88 for the scene below me! hope you don't mind if I made a small mixup with the scenes ^U^_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC'S or the Teen Titans, but if i did, Toasters all around would be sniffing Cyborgs built in bifocals in a totally not creepy way**_.

* * *

"Yeah, it wasn't easy tracking you down when I had that stench in my systems, but hey! At least I found you!" Alpha said with a smirk.

Frozen Force started to back up, Alpha could smell emotions like any other canine, he knew she wasn't scared. Alpha, being his cocky self, wanted to play around with the girl, he had no intentions on killing her no matter how much the flame haired girl wanted to.

"Well, this is why you don't screw around with my friends because, honey, when you do it's the same as playing with fire, literally." Alpha said making a gesture towards Flame.

Frozen Force smiled a bit before she grabbed her book and hit Alpha's nose. He howled in pain before he started to growl, his inner wolf taking over. "God that hurt you brat! I normally don't hurt pretty girls, but I'll make an exception." Alpha said, his voice stirring with anger.

"Are you done talking?" Flame questioned, eager to start fighting. Alpha nodded before launching himself at the nerdy girl, this distracted Frozen Force, she didn't notice the fireballs coming her way. Frozen Force managed to block two of the fire balls, but one hit her side.

Alpha in his wolf form crept towards her, the girl at first not realizing he was there, gave him a look of shock. She hadn't realized how close Alpha was to her. He gave her a Cheshire the cat grin, opening his mouth getting ready to bite her, suddenly his mouth was frozen. Alpha turned back into his human form before he got hit with a fireball.

"Sorry man." Flame said, trying to hit the girl with glasses. Thankfully it melted his frozen mouth, but also sent him flying into a tree. He got up and used his super speed to race back into the battle.

"Ow Flame that hurt like-"

"I know! Now less talking, more fighting!" Flame ordered. Alpha, not wanting to get on her bad-side, followed orders. The girl was stronger than he thought and the book was much harder then it looked. Alpha managed to restrain her and kicked the book out of her hands.

"Now!" Alpha barked.

Flame threw a bunch a fireballs When a shield of ice had appeared.

"What the heck?" Alpha and Flame said in unison. Flame charged more fireballs and threw them, melting the ice shield. Frozen Force was fighting out of her hold, Alpha took this opportunity to knock her out. Frozen Force dodged and stood up straight.

"T-take this!" Frozen Force shouted as she quickly held her hands outwards, shards of ice appeared out of thin air and jetted towards Flame and Alpha. Flame grinned as she made fire consume her body and melt the ice shards while Alpha himself dodged passed the ice attack and swung his right arm towards the Ice manipulator, she barely ducked underneath it before she quickly hopped back to dodge a medium fire ball, Alpha reeled back in fear as the flames shot towards him, he dodged and watched as the fireball melted nearby trash cans, street lamps and cars.

"Watch it!" Alpha shouted at Flame as he quickly checked himself to see if any of his fur was burnt.

"You should be more alert Wolfy" Flame said with a smirk as she watched Frozen Force trying to slowly back away down a alleyway "Where do you think your going?" Flame asked, she extended her left arm, making a wall of fire rise out of the ground and block of Frozen Force's only exit.

"To t-think of a-a plan!" Frozen Force quickly shouted before she took a deep breath and released a breath of coldness that made hot steam fill the alleyway. When the mist finally disappeared, Frozen force was gone.

"Damn it she got away!" Flame shouted in anger,she let loose a wave of fire that melted a motor bike,

"Cool down hot head" Alpha said as he began to sniff the air and grinned "I got her scent"

"Then lead the way, boy and I might give you a treat in return" Flame said with a smile on her face while she wave a doggy treat in Alpha's face, he growled in annoyance before he got down on all fours and quickly followed Frozen Force's scent. Flame let out a small chuckle while she burnt the doggy treat to black ash and rocketed herself after Alpha.

* * *

A Punk rock teenager made his way over to the street Flame, Alpha, and Frozen Force just were, he gained a look of anger as he stared at the melted motorbike in dismay.

"MY BIKE!" He shouted to the sky, Flame's laughter could be heard in the distance.

* * *

'I'm so going to be late!' Frozen force thought as she sprinted down the empty street, occasionally looking behind her for Alpha and Flame.

After a couple minutes of running, Frozen force could feel a great amount of heat being to build up behind her, she looked back to see a large ball of fire rushing towards her. She gasped in fear as she spun around and threw her hands out, making a wall of ice that stopped the fire ball. To her relief, it began to decrease in size. unfortunately, the wall quickly gave way and shattered before a smaller and less powerful ball of fire smashed into Frozen force, she gasped in pain as she was forced off her feet and down the street.

"That's for hitting me with that horrible smelling book!" Flame shouted as she and Alpha watched Frozen Force fly down the street and smash into the side of a van, it nearly tipped over from the impact.

"Let's end this frozen dork" Alpha said as he sprinted toward the van while Flame flew there.

* * *

"Damn, I s-should of i-increased the v-volume o-of the i-ice to w-withstand that last a-attack" Frozen force berated herself, she felt something warm underneath her and around her waist.

She turned her head back to see a person wearing a mask which was half pitch black and half pure white and a piece on the forehead with a medium tear to reveal dark skin, he also wore a black combat bodysuit with another tare to reveal his well devolved chest that was slightly pink because of extreme heat, mostly likely from Flame, Frozen Force worked out the wound as she examined him more, he had metal gloves & steel toed boots on, gun holsters for two desert eagles on both sides of his chest, a silver utility, a black and red sheath holding a katana with a grey handle and black dreads in a ponytail that stopped at his back.

"You c-caught me?" Frozen Force asked in shock, she stared at the masked boy, he tightened his grip on her waist before he dove to the side just as a medium stream of fire rocketed into the open hole, it melted the other side of the van which made Flame laugh .

"Only because you are dealing with a criminal I thought the police have already put away" The masked boy said

"A-are you t-talking about t-the g-guy w-who can t-turn into a-a wolf o-or the f-fire girl?" Frozen force asked.

"The fire girl, she goes by the name of Flame, and the wolf guy is called Alpha,I thought Kinesis already dealt with him" The masked boy informed with a growl in his voice, he was starting to get annoyed with fighting these people, mostly directed at Flame,

"I'm F-frozen Force, w-what's yours if y-you don't m-mind me a-asking" Frozen force asked.

"I'm Yin Yang" Yin Yang introduced himself.

"T-thank you f-for c-catching me Y-Yin Yang b-but can you p-please get o-off me I'm starting t-to f-feel embarrassed" Frozen Force said nervously, her cheeks turned red. Yin Yang quick jumped off the young girl and helped her to her feet.

"D-do you w-want t-to team u-up with m-me to t-take t-them down?" Frozen Force asked with awkwardness, she couldn't see the expression Yin Yang was making so she continued "It w-will make t-this fight a-a lot e-easier a-and t-there i-is safety i-in numbers"

"I work alone" Yin Yang simply said, he saw the sadness and slight fear of Frozen Force probably having to fight Flame and Alpha by herself slowly creep onto her face "But since you clearly need some help I'll team up with you"

"G-great! I'll try n-not to g-get in your w-way" Frozen force said, she watched Yin Yang take out two black disks from his belt.

"See that you don't or it will just make this fight even more longer than it has to be" Yin Yang said, he could hear sniffing then growling, followed by a series of shouts filled with anger, he finally heard foot steps closing in on their position "Listen, the moment I signal you, fire a large amount of ice at them then we'll finish them in one quick swoop"

"G-got it" Frozen Force said with a small smile,she knew what Yin yang was planning. It only took a second before Yin Yang motioned two of his fingers down, Frozen Force dashed in front of the hole and sent a medium ball of ice towards them.

Alpha hopped back so he could allow Flame to stand in front of him and let loose a giant hand of fire that patted the ice ball, steam covered Flame, who grinned as she saw Yin Yang, she created a giant wave of fire towards him just as he flung one of his disks towards her.

Alpha showed a look of anger as the steam vanished, he could see Frozen Force standing in front of Yin Yang with burned hands that was giving off steam while Flame was on her knees in her human form, she had a black disk stuck to her stomach and was covered in foam.

'Damn it! I can't risk losing to those two and getting both me and Flame some jail time' Alpha thought,he watched Frozen Force get ready to attack, Alpha quickly let out a ear damaging, ground cracking and window shattering howl that sent Frozen Force to her knees and send small patch of ice in front of Yin Yang, slipped on it which made him miss with his disk while he slipped on his back.

The disk stuck itself to a fire hydrant, it quickly expanded and wrapped around it before crushing it.

"I guess we can fight again next time when you two are in sync" Alpha said as he picked up Flame and threw her on his back, he went full wolf mode and sprinted off into the darkness.

* * *

Frozen Force and Yin Yang recovered as the ringing in their ears finally stopped, Yin Yang went to retrieve his disks.**_  
_**

"S-sorry for m-making y-you s-slip and m-miss" Frozen Force apologized,she watched Yin Yang retrieve his disks "I thought t-that w-we had t-them in t-the bag"

"That is one of the reasons why I prefer to work alone, so criminals don't escape to do more harm" Yin Yang said harshly as he passed Frozen Force and down the street "I thank you for blocking that attack and I know that you are new at this, by the way you hold yourself in battle, but next time, stop and think about the repercussions of your actions when you believe something is 'in the bag'" Yin Yang said, before walking off, Frozen Force sighed.

"W-why d-did i e-ever try being a-a hero?" Frozen Force asked herself, standing in the middle of the street.

* * *

'Sounds like you lost faith in being a hero' a girl with medium olive skin and wavy, waist-length black hair signed, Frozen Force sighed, she looked at the girl in front of her.

"Talia, h-how d-do y-you get through your l-life?" they were in a age-old library, cobwebs surrounded every book shelf and desk, the walls were cracked and peeling, the tables were wobbly and looked as if they were falling apart. Frozen Force yelped and shook a spider of her shoe, while Talia sighed, annoyance clear on her face, before answering.

'Mai, i'm deaf, I have to take care of my family, go to school, and fight crime, I have been through worse than you have, yet I keep going, not because of faith, because I have a family depending on me and letting me know what I would give up if I was a quitter.' Talia signed, she reached over to a skittle's bag and picked it up, she frowned when she found it lighter than usual.

"Y-eah I guess I s-shouldn't l-lose myself o-over l-losing" Talia's brow furrowed before she spoke.

"You don't understand sign language, do you?" Talia said, in surprisingly good English, she took out a sheet of paper and a pencil from a bin behind her and started to write on it, while waiting for Mai to answer.

"I k-know a-a little b-bit, b-but not a whole l-lot" Mai admitted, Talia nodded, she reached into her jeans and took out some money, she counted it before getting up and walking over towards a cracked vending machine.

"Listen to Yin Yang, listen to me, if you want to be a good hero, train, coordinate your moves, plan your strategies, and i can't stress this enough, hide your identity! people can't known who you are or they'll think you're the villain" Talia informed, scolding her at the end, Mai looked down.

"Y-yes, I k-know t-that" Mai said, Talia shook her head.

"Do you, Mai?" Talia asked, disbelieving her answer. Mai groaned, but she didn't answer. Talia looked at her watch.

"Listen, I got to go, i'll talk to you later, but in the meantime, ponder over what I just said, I want a real answer by tonight, 8:00, at the park, we'll see what you learned and work on fighting strategies don't. be. late. period" Talia sternly, before picking up her bag of skittle's and her paper, exiting the library. Mai sighed.

"Better s-start working o-on my s-strategies"

* * *

"DUDE! this is your suite?! sweet!" Flame cried, she was in her normal form for the moment, but still hadn't changed out of her combat gear, she noticed his bed and ran towards it, jumping on it.

"Woah, you have a waterbed? now this is what I call living like a queen" Flame said while relaxing on the bed, Alpha went over and turned into a werewolf before jumping on it, the force of the 300 pound werewolf hitting the waterbed caused Flame to fly up in the air and hit the ceiling, leaving cracks all over it, she fell down as Alpha rushed over to her.

"Oh my god Flame! i'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear!" Alpha rambled, Flame was just panting heavily.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Flame cried, a look of pure joy on her face, she jumped up and got on the waterbed.

"AGAIN!" she cried, Alpha laughed before walking over to the bed and jumping on it again. This time, Flame flew sideways and hit the window, smashing it and falling in the dumpster, Alpha burst into a fit of laughter.

"YOU... FELL THROUGH... THE WINDOW!" Alpha cried between gasps, he fell on the floor while Flame got back inside.

"SILENCE! I GO LOCO ON YOU!" she yelled, Alpha stopped laughing immediately, looking at Flame. Flame nodded and walked back over to the bed and jumped on it.

"I'm bored!" Flame said, she kicked her legs in the air like a child. Alpha sighed as he changed back to his human form.

"What do you want to do?" He asked Flame, Flame blew a raspberry and started to slither off the bed until her head touched the ground.

"Something fun" she said, she started to slither off the bed until she was on the floor, Alpha just looked at Flame, who was now touching his couch with her head, she repeatedly slammed her head on it, until she finally looked at the thing blocking her path.

"STUPID COUCH!" she yelled all of a sudden, she got up and jumped on it, when she landed, she started to fake cry.

"My life sucks!" she yelled, suddenly, she stopped "crying" and looked at Alpha, a grin that the joker would be proud of, implanted on her face.

"Let's make a team!" she yelled, confusing Alpha.

"uhh, as in, a team on Halo reach or..." Alpha was interrupted by Flame.

"NEIN! A SUPER VILLAIN TEAM! WE CAN CALL OURSELVES THE 3 STOOGES!" Flame explained, Alpha just stared blankly at her.

"Oh Flame, you lost your mind again, come on sweetie, let's get you some warm milk" Alpha said, grabbing her arm and started to drag her to the kitchen. she ignited her arm, causing him to let go, and grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the front door.

"Come on! let's assemble out team!" Flame said, Alpha looked terrified.

"LET GO OF ME! I don't want to catch crazy bitch!" Alpha yelled, not registering how ironic it was when he said it.

"TOO BAD! IT'S CONTAGIOUS! LET'S GO MEET A NICE "FRIEND"

* * *

In a dark laboratory was a lion. It was restrained, unable to move more than a couple inches. Even his mouth was held shut with an iron muzzle. It growled, seeing a man in a lab coat approaching.

"How do you do, my friend? Oh wait, you are an animal. You cannot talk!" the man mocked with a laugh. He drew closer, a remote and a nasty looking piece of headgear in hand.

It growled in pain, struggling to break free. But it was no use. The man in the labcoat secured the device onto its head. Its eyes went blank as soon as he pressed a button on his control.

A twisted grin appeared on the man's face. "You see, you cannot fight me. I have complete control," he boasted, unlocking the giant cat's restraints. "Now go forth and demonstrate my genius to the Teen Titans!"

Slowly, the maned beast rose to his feet. He roared savagely, then bolted from the lab. The whole time, the Handler laughed maniacally.

"HANDLER!" Flame said, slamming open the door and startling the so-called 'Handler'. The Handler scowled at Flame, until he saw Alpha with her.

"So, is this a new test subject for me, Natalie?" Natalie growled at The Handler's comment.

"No, he's not, and i'm Flame. Natalie was weak and a fool" Flame seethed, The Handler just laughed.

"Also, you know that the Teen Titans are no more right?" Flame asked, The Handler stopped laughing.

"I mean, what's rest of the Titans, Natalie, Cyborg's alive, Nightwing's alive, Starfire is alive. Now, what are you here for? And don't say it's because you want to get a massage from my Lion because that's not going to happen!" The Handler questioned/scolded, Flame grinned.

"Me and Alpha are making a team to wipe out the heroes once and for all! we needed brains in the operation considering i'm just the best fighter and Alpha is a dumbass-

"Hey!" Alpha snarled, Flame shrugged.

"Can't tell a lie, anyway, are you in?" The handler stroked his neat, dirty blond hair.

"Rid the heroes once and for all and run this world, huh. it's not a bad idea at all, except for the fact that the_** Heroes could team up and destroy** **us**!"_ The Handler explained, Flame grinned.

"So? if we have the perfect team, with the right amount of allies and mercenaries, we could have a army of villains and the opposing side will have to surrender, just like Pandora's Box! filled with the greatest evils of the world!" Flame explained, The Handler shook his head.

"Yes, but at the bottom of Pandora's box is HOPE! as long as the box has HOPE! the heroes have something to keep fighting for!" The Handler retorted, Flame only grinned wider.

"The let's destroy what they fight for! Families, friends, justice, the army! If they have nothing to fight for, then why fight?" Flame explained further. The Handler sat in silence, he knew he couldn't retort any more if he didn't have an argument. After 5 minutes, he nodded his head.

"We need for recruits besides us, 3 people aren't threatening enough to make us a big deal, plus, we need a base." The Handler clarified, Flame and Alpha nodded.

"We'll take care of it" Alpha said, turning into a wolf and allowing Flame to climb on his back, they took off. The Handler sighed and sat down on a chair.

"This is going to be so much work"

* * *

_8:40 PM-_

"That's not enough Force! try again!" Talia snapped, she got on her phone and checked the time, she sighed and put her phone away.

"I have a family I need to take care of! we need to get this done!" Talia yelled to Mai, Mai pushed up her glasses.

"S-sorry" Mai apologized, Talia sighed.

"Let's try this again, I will light this piece of paper on fire, it to the ground, try to put it out as quietly as possible using a little bit of your power, using your powers take energy, with amount of energy you use in power, the stronger it is but the more it takes out of you."

"i-I know t-that!" Mai snapped, she watched as Talia lit a piece of paper on fire and throw it to the ground, Mai pointed her finger at it, a small shard of ice came out and landed on the paper, extinguishing it. Talia nodded and smiled.

"Better! We should both head home, now" Talia said before starting to walk away, Mai walked after her until a black arrow went straight through her knee, Mai screamed in pain and fell down while clutching her knee and the arrow. Talia turned around when she felt that something was wrong, only to have a arrow shoot by her head, missing her by a hair, she looked up and saw a man wearing a bark blue version of the Robin hood costume on top of a building, pointing his bow at her head.

"Give me all you got or we will have a serious problem" He threatened, Talia backed away only to bump into another figure, she turned around and saw 2 people behind her, one was a pale boy and the other a half Asian, white girl, Mai saw them too, she gasped.

"Liza?!" Mai asked, terrified, Liza smirked, showing sharp teeth.

"You remember me? how sweet!" Liza taunted. She wore black, elbow-length gloves, a white tank-top with a broken star design, black-red shorts, a red bow with loose ribbons on top of her short brown hair, and thigh high, black pointed, heeled boots. the boy on the left of her wore a black over coat that had a Japanese style to it and dark yellow half stars scattered around it, a white T-shirt, black cargo pants, and dark yellow shoes. Liza and the boy advanced towards Mai.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Talia screeched, she tried to run towards her but another arrow flew past her head, she looked up at the man on the building.

"Next time, I won't miss" He warned, Talia looked at Mai and at the man, then the boy and girl advancing towards her. she broke off to a sprint towards Mai, she dodged the arrows being shot at her and pushed the boy and Liza to the ground she picked up Mai and threw her on her back, Mai wrapped her arms around Talia's neck as Talia ran away from the scene.

"After them!" The man on the rooftops ordered before jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Liza and the boy followed the order and started to run after Talia and Mai. Talia looked behind her shoulder and saw the pair catching up, she ran at maximum speed and tried to lose them by turning to an alleyway and running in. She then turned to a gap in between 2 buildings and ran towards it, she squeezed between the gap and waited for the villains to pass by. Fortunately, the figured she ran to the other side of the alleyway and started rushing over their. She looked at the rooftops and saw the strange man followed after them. She sighed in relief and for 5 minutes, once she was certain they were gone, she walked out of the gap and set Mai on the ground.

"You need medical attention" Talia informed, she looked at Mai's knee blood covered the area and dripped onto the ground, Mai looked pale. Talia looked around to see if there was a hospital.

"Maybe i can help" Mai heard a man say, she looked around and saw a man wearing a black and purple body suit with dark purple mask that covered the lower half of his face, he walked towards Mai and knelt down next to her. Talia reeled back when she saw him, since she was deaf, she wasn't aware of his presence.

"My name is Kinesis, you must be Frozen Force, Yin Yang told me about you" He looked towards Talia, she knew what he was going to ask and started to speak.

" I'm Talia, We were practicing her fighting and a man and two other people attacked us, they got her in the knee before we were even aware of their presence, also, i am deaf so I wasn't able to hear you when you came behind me, that's why i reeled back" Talia explained, Kinesis nodded and looked at the arrow, his hand glowed purple as he reached for the arrow, he stopped his hand when it was 6 inches away from her, the arrow was wrapped in the same purple aura and lifted out of her knee, Mai screamed in pain when it was. Finally, the arrow came out of her knee, Kinesis put his hand on her wound and started to heal it.

"There we go, it should be better, just don't walk on it for a while" Kinesis stated as he lifted his hand away, Mai rubbed her knee and smiled.

"Th-thanks!" She said, Talia walked towards Mai.

"Mai, I need to go now, try not to get into trouble" Talia said, she got up and started to walk away, Mai looked at Kinesis and saw he was walking away as well.

"W-wait! what i-if they c-come b-back?" Mai asked, Kinesis smiled.

"They won't, trust me." he said before he disappeared into the shadows. Mai looked around hurriedly, she sighed when she saw she was alone.

"oh Mai, you're never alone..."

* * *

Flame lead Alpha towards a man in a blue Robin hood outfit. she walked towards him casually.

"Oh, cosplayer! here boy, i'll give you a scooby snack!" Flame called, she switched to her power form quickly and took out a doggy treat and started to wave it around. The man turned around.

"Flame! what do you want?" the man said, Flame grinned widely.

"Aren't you happy to see me Blue Hunter?" she asked, Blue hunter growled at her and was about to say something when a boy and girl walked up to him.

"Blue Hunter? who are these people?" The girl asked, Blue Hunter sighed.

"The flaming one is a nuisance and the brown hair one is her friend i'm guessing." Blue hunter said, the girl nodded and looked at them, Flame smiled.

"He's Alpha and i'm Flame! and we want to know if you guys would like to join a team to destroy the heroes once and for all!" Flame exclaimed, The boy and girl looked at each other before shrugging, Blue Hunter immediately shook his head.

"No, we want no part in your schemes, we destroy heroes ourselves." Blue Hunter explained, Flame face fell into a sad expression.

"But we have cake..."

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!"

* * *

_**A/N: alright that's it! Nah, just kidding, keep on reading.**_

* * *

Flame looked at Alpha.

"The cake is a lie?" She asked him, Alpha only shrugged.

"Felt right to say." He stated with a blank expression, Flame opened her mouth to say something when and man cut her off.

"I think a team is a great idea" everyone turned around and saw a man wearing a black combat suit tucked into black gloves and boots, he had a black cowboy hat tilted so you can only see on side of his face.

"That is, if you want to get serious jail time. think of the H.I.V.E Five, they always got thrown in jail, i'm not surprised with this idea, since it came from a woman." The man said, Flame's body ignited, Alpha put his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright you sexist bastard, how will we get jail time if we are in numbers, not to mention our own strategies, also, heroes fight for people, why would they fight if they had nothing to fight for, no family, no friends, no lovers, no justice, no nothing. they wouldn't fight back." Flame explained, the man looked at her with a cold expression.

"I guess you have a point, but what makes you think you'll get the local villains to join you imbecilic group?" he asked, Flame only grinned.

"Cause I run this town, i'm Flame, my first murder was killing my parents then destroying my town, what makes you think that I would listen to a bystander like you?" Flame asked the man, he only smirked.

"Because i'm Xi and I murder people in cold blood for a living, you do that stuff because you want to be a villain, not because you embrace the darkness." He retorted, Flame glared at him.

"I can't embrace the darkness! i'm light BITCH!" Flame yelled, Xi chuckled.

"I like you,truly not afraid to say anything to the man, i would like to join this team of yours" Xi said, Flame and Alpha high-fived each other, the boy walked up to them.

"Me and my sister would like to join as well, it's about time these heroes feel the wrath of the villains at full power. I'm Reaper and she's Crimzon with a z" Reaper explained, Blue Hunter looked at the 2.

"Well, if their in, i'm in" He said, Alpha and Flame High-fived each other once more.

"Follow us! we'll show you to The Handler!" Flame exclaimed, running off with Alpha, Crimzon leaned towards Reaper.

"He must be a raper"

* * *

_**Pleas read all of the author's note because i have an important question for the people who's OC'S are in the story.**_

**_A/N: Now it's the end of the chapter, the question is: What will happen to Mai? My first cliffhanger ever! i'm so excited! ARGGG! No not really, I already know what's going to happen to her. Credit to MysteryAgain for the Handler and the lion scene (Before Flame and Alpha) All the heroes will be introduced next chapter, so no more waiting for the people who have OC'S I haven't introduced yet, alright, here is the line thing._**

**_A."LET GO OFF ME! I don't want to catch crazy bitch!" Alpha-  
B. "SILENCE! I GO LOCO ON YOU!" Flame  
C. "MY BIKE!"- Crazy punk rocker  
D. wild card (What ever else you though was funny)_**

I'm Planning on making a Halloween Chapter for Halloween, so what do you want your OC to be dressed as? PM instead of review please, also, i though it would be funny if Flame was Flame Princess but it is your choice!


	6. We're at war

_**A/N: Hello again my peoples! see people with a s, peoples peep holes! JK. Here is the newest chapter and the Final Prologue chapter! as soon as this is over we are going into the plot, finally! **_

_**Disclaimer: Robin, oh, Robin, you're new found sexiness makes me tremble in a way that is not creepy, not to mention those OC'S that you made to replace you, now hush and let me feed you the undying warmth of milk that expired 12 years ago, and slap dat cat butt and watch it jingle from the impact. I wish the author owned the OC'S and the Teen Titans, but sadly I can't harass you and the OC'S until she does.- Your Stalker, Captain America .**_

**_Jeez! I got to put a lock on my computer, Captain America keeps hacking into it! Also! credit to WowMothersFan for the scene with Mai (after Owen) and part of the scene with the Villains, to be more specific, the scene above the Initiation part ^U^_**

* * *

Mai looked behind her shoulder, only to meet a pair of bright blue cat eyes and a humanoid cat face, she shrieked and scooted backwards, she examined the mysterious cat humanoid more, he was muscular, kinda of lean, and covered in light gray fur, he had cat-like feet, Cat paws but except his fingers and thumb was long enough to be mistaken as a human's hand, he had a furry tail that was swaying around his crouching figure, thankfully, he wore shorts as well. The cat humanoid got up and slowly advanced toward Mai.

"I mean you no harm, I should of come in human form instead of my Felishan form, I am Owen" He said, sticking out his hand towards Mai, she took his hand and he pulled her up.

"I-I'm Mai, B-but m-my Hero n-name i-is F-Frozen F-Force" She introduced her self, shaking his hand, Owen let go of her hand after they were done greeting each other.

"I'm sorry that I startled you, I was jumping the rooftops going after those people that chased you when I heard you say something about not wanting to be alone, I was trying to comfort you but I guess I came across as a threat by my choice of words..." Owen explained, scratching the back of his neck, Mai smiled.

"I-It's alright O-Owen" Mai said, Owen nodded and smiled.

"I should be heading home now, you should too" Owen stated, he started to walk in a different direction, Mai watched as his figure disappeared.

Mai quickly crafted a crunch out of ice as she watched Owen leave, she was left with many thoughts clouding her mind: The flame girl, her cousins trying to kill her, but most of all it was what Talia said to her. She continued to hobble up the the street, she knew Talia mean't well with what she said, But she had a slowly settling feeling of sought hit her, Did Talia not think that she could do it? To be like her father?

_**'Yes...you are useless...unlike her.'**_

"N-no she wouldn't h-h-have helped me if that was the case. S-she believes in m-me...I think." She convinced.

The voice went silent.

Finally she reached her house, revealed to find the lights off. She quickly and quietly closed the doors behind the house, it was very was dark. Feeling almost devoid of life, She sighed in relief.

"They aren't home." She breathed as she hobbled up the stairs to her room.

Various books and clothes littered the floor of the cramped space, she flopped onto her bed as the ice crutch disappeared, the days events once again swimming in her mind. Being a hero was a lot more work than she gave credit for, she looked down to her knee, the wound she suffered earlier dulled a little since then, but a cruel reminder that being a hero was not like how it was in comics.

_**'Did you really think you could be a hero?'**_

She rubbed her temples, something that sometimes help her ward off the voices.

"I-I al-already had t-t-this conversation w-with you." She she forcefully stated.

She needed a costume and she already had something in mind, she hobbled over to her closet, moving aside the hung cloths, at the back was the thing that she was looking for: a messenger bag, Black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a black long dress suit blazer, along with low heeled shoes. She got the outfit just the other day, no one saw her try it on other than her. Plus, She always liked the business woman look. She smiled as she stroked the fabric.

"You can't go around without a disguise." Talia's words echoed in her mind once again.

"W-what w-w-would be a g-good disguise?" She quietly thought, she looked over to her bed.

Under it was a large box. 'Happy Birthday!' Was written on it with very sloppy hand writing, it was from her father given to her for her last birthday. She hobbled over to the bathroom using the walls as leverage.

She turned on the light and looked in the mirror, she admitted that she looked strange with her natural hair changing from red, like her mothers, to very deep black like her fathers. And she always hated it.

She noticed that her scar re-emerged from the make-up that she applied earlier, showing it's self in full glory her fear of Talia and how she would react went into her mind, but she grit her teeth at the thought again of how she got it. Never the less she shook out of it to do the task at hand. She opened the box to reveal a very large and long grey scarf with some freezing star designs, a card fell out written in the same hand writing.

'Everyone in our family has a star, hope you like yours. From your Father. PS Is it too big? I wasn't sure how much fabric to use so I used all of it. Regardless, hope you like it!'

She never found the right time to wear this, Being resistant to cold she had no use for winter clothes. But, the fabric itself pooled the floor, she began to wrap it loosely around her neck then around her mouth.

It was loose enough so she had no trouble breathing, or talking. Deeply inhaling as she once again looked at the mirror, she looked like something out of Doctor Who. However, despite that she felt that she was still very recognizable. She adjusted her glasses.

"Oh!" She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. Looking into the mirror, she looked like almost a completely different person.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Damn it! That little nerd got away!" Flame yelled as she quickly changed from her power form and back.

"Calm down, we weren't even there! we will get her next time." Alpha calmly laid back.

Flame glared over to the twins. Who haven't actually said much of anything up till this point.

"Not that I actually care. But what's the deal with you guys?

Everyone looked over to the twins, Crimzon wasn't paying any attention, she was drinking red liquid from a bottle, Reaper decided to speak up.

"Why should that matter to you? We only thought that you wanted to kill heroes and let villains rise."

"That's true but I can't do that when most of you are incompetent." She insulted, crossing her arms. Alpha decided not to intervene, finding this very entertaining.

"Besides from what I heard earlier your related to that nerd, right? So then who is she? Maybe we can find her parents and kill them instead!" Crimzon finished with the bottle, licking the excess liquid from her lips.

"We have no idea where she lives. Last time I remember seeing her was when my mom and her mom came over." She chuckled.

"It was so funny how poor she was." Her chuckle turned into roaring laughter.

"Anyway, we should do something easy in order to draw out those heroes." Hunter recommended.

"We could destroy a few buildings!" Flame recommended already forming a plan.

"No we need something smaller. Something no hero can resist." Alpha tried to formulate something.

"Perhaps a robbery will suffice, or mass murder?" Xi proposed.

"It's a little boring. Why don't we blow up the bank? Killing everyone?" Flame thought aloud.

"If it's robbery we are doing. We are the right ones for the job!" Crimzon boasted.

"There should be a initiation for the role of the leader though! for the robbery! I will go first!" Flame screamed, she cleared her throat before she started coughing and hacking. Finally she stopped, she took a test tube filled with a unknown purple liquid and drank it.

"Ready? this is the best thing you'll ever seen in your whole fricken' lives!" Flame said.

...

...

...

"RAINBOW! BLEGH!" Flame cried, vomiting out a rainbow color. Everyone looked disgusted.

"No initiation! Alpha's the leader of the robbery if you want, just please! never do that again" Blue hunter shouted, Flame grinned.

"Alright Alpha you're the leader! let's play truth or dare in the chemical room!" Flame cried, she grabbed Alpha's arm and dragged him to the chemical room.

"Now that they are gone, how about our strategies?" The Handler asked, Xi and Blue Hunter started to ponder over what he just asked while Crimzon and Reaper went into the back of the room, Reaper unwrapped a bandage on his wrist.

"Make it quick before they notice us!" Reaper snapped, Crimzon nodded and opened her mouth, leaning towards his wrist.

"CITIZENS OF THE WORLD!" They suddenly heard Alpha say, they turned their heads at the same time as Blue Hunter, Xi, and The Handler. Alpha's pants fell down to his ankles, everyone's jaws dropped. Alpha bent over and put his hands on his knees and started to shake his butt while Flame laughed behind him.

"I'm a loser, yes I am! I'm a loser, yes I am! I'm a loser, yes I am!" Alpha started to air hump with his hands on his hips.

"Flame's a winner, i'm not. Flames a winner, I'm not, Flames a winner, i'm not, Flames a winner, i'm not!" Alpha took a deep breath and fell on the ground, he started to do the worm.

"Wah, wah, wah, i'm a baby, wah, wah, wah, i'm a baby, wah, wah, wah, I'M A BABY CHILD!" Alpha sang, he stopped doing the worm and started to roll around the floor.

"Kill me, i'm a loser, Kill me, i'm ugly, Kill me, I stupido, Kill me, I suck!" Alpha sang, he got off the floor and turned to Flame, who was laughing so hard that her laugh became silent.

"Happy?" He asked, his face was beet red as he pulled up his pants and buckled his belt, Flame nodded her head vigorously and started to roll around on the floor, Alpha looked at the group of the shocked villains.

"Kill me" Alpha pleaded before grabbing Flame.

"My turn!" Alpha yelled, immediately Flame stopped laughing and her eyes widened.

Reaper looked at Crimzon, he motioned his wrist towards her.

"I lost my appetite"

* * *

Owen looked down at the street below him, he couldn't understand how the villains disappeared so fast. he crouched down and tried to see if he could hear talking or footsteps, Nothing. Owen sighed as he stood up, looking in both directions, He released a deep breath as his features started to change. His fur melted into skin, the fur on top of his head turned blonde and a tiny bit longer, his cat ears slide down to the sides of his head and became more human, he received human features as he he changed. Finally, the transformation was over, he opened his now green eyes and looked at his hands.

"Better get back to mom." he said before jumping off the rooftop and running in a different direction. He made it halfway to his house until he heard a voice screaming-

"HELP!" he listened for it again so he would know which direction the voice came from.

"HELP!" it came from the left direction. he ran as fast as he could to the source, when he got there, he saw a feminine figure hanging from the street lamp by her foot, when Owen got closer he was able to see that she had fishing line wrapped around her ankle. She was wearing a tight white sleeved shirt with a zipped up blue vest, regular skinny jeans, and a pair of black and blue Vans high tops. Owen walked over and retracted a claw, he cut the rope and caught the girl before she could fall and hit her head.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" Owen asked as he set her down, the girl looked at him nervously.

"I-I'm a boy..." He muttered, Owen immediately felt embarrassed from mixing up his gender.

"Oh, uh, sorry?" he asked more then apologized, the boy just nodded.

"I'm Owen, by the way." Owen introduced himself, sticking out his hand, the boy shook it.

"I'm Aleksy" Aleksy told Owen, Owen nodded and smiled, breaking the handshake.

"So, how did you get into that mess?" Owen asked Aleksy, Aleksy swallowed and scratched the back of his neck.

"It's a long story"

* * *

Mai walked along sidewalk of the cul-de-sac, she was too energized to sleep, she had her costume and it was time to try it out. Mai sighed and looked at the sky, she looked down and started to draw invisible picture with her shoe, thinking of the consequences if her mother and step-father made it home before her.

"Well, Well, Well, erm, Well, Well look who's here" Mai heard a familiar voice say, she whirled around and pointed her figure at the threat.

" Ah! fantasia nickelbottom, pedazo de mierda para los cerebros! devuelveme mis preciosos!" Mai yelled in Spanish, Flame held her head.

"AH! Words! Words that I can't understand! they took my brain away!" Flame cried out over-dramatically.

"W-wait, you h-h-had a b-brain? SHOCKING!" Mai mocked, Flame sighed.

"No matter how much I want to, I won't kill you, stranger, I just have to do a dare for a friend" Flame admitted, Mai was shocked that Flame didn't recognize her, but remained silent. Flame took a deep breath.

"Hello Barbie! I have something to tell you"

"What Ken?"

"I just gave you A.I.D's !"

"Oh, Screw you Ken!" Flame said, confusing Mai, she could of sworn she heard Alpha laughing in the distance. Flame ran to a wall.

"Take me Wall!" she shouted before colliding into it, leaving her imprint, she got up, looking very dizzy, she stumbled over to Mai. Flame then did a back flip and purposely landed on her face. She got up again, her nose was gushing blood, she made a cane and hat out of fire and started to dance. After 12 minutes of this going on, Flame finally stopped.

"Ta- fucking- Da!" Flame said, walking away.

* * *

"I was so distracted by that song and those two girls that I walked straight into this tripwire!" Aleksy finished explaining, Owen nodded, he couldn't help but acknowledge how _stupid_ this kid actually was. Aleksy was rambling about these the two girls for awhile, mentioning how pretty they were and other thing's like that, annoying the crap out of Owen.

"So,, let me get this straight, you're in love?" Owen asked with a raised eyebrow, Aleksy blushed.

"N-no!" he cried, he would of rambled more if it wasn't for the the voice that told him to shut the hell up.

"Hey! i'm trying to sleep so shut the hell up!" the voice told them angrily, they looked up to see a girl with long black hair, glowing electric blue eyes, and fangs sticking out of the top and bottom of her mouth, poking her head from the top of a convenience store to look at them, Aleksy shrieked and ran away from Owen and the girl, leaving them both confused.

"Well, ok then..." the girl said, watching Aleksy disappearing figure, she looked down at Owen.

"Aren't you going to go after you're friend?" the girl questioned, Owen shook his head.

"I need to get home, and I barely know this kid." Owen stated before walking away, the girl watched him disappear into the distance, she looked at herself, she looked starved and dirty, she sighed softly before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

Flame and Alpha ran to the National Bank of America, when they got their, all the villains before them groaned.

"There you guy's are! any longer and I would of started pulling out my hair!" Crimzon complained,taking handful's of her hair and pretending to pull it, Flame laughed before listening for the plan.

"Alright, Crimzon you will sneak through the ducts and find the safe, grab as much money as you can and throw it through the window, the alarm will sound and the local heroes will come running to here, that's where the rest of us come in!" Xi explained, Crimzon nodded before climbing up the building and tearing of the crate of the vent, she crawled in while everyone hid. A bag of money came crashing out the window, sounding the alarm. the Villains organized their weapons/powers and got ready for the vigilantes to come.

Soon enough, Yin Yang and Kinesis were at the scene. they were confused how their was know one at the scene, and that their was a bag of money laying on the ground, as Kinesis bent over to pick it up, Yin Yang sensed that something was wrong.

"Don't pick that that up!" Yin Yang warned, pulling Kinesis back. Kinesis looked at him.

"Why?" He asked him, Yin Yang pulled out his Katana, revealing a pure black blade, he walked over to a bush and swiped at it, hear a _slice_! he stepped back.

"Show yourself!" he yelled to the bush, Flame stepped out of the bush, she looked like she was just crying.

"Man, you jacked up, you sliced my toast!" Flame informed Yin Yang, showing him her toast pieces, Yin Yang face palmed and took out a black disc while Kinesis Readied his powers. Flame laughed, confusing them.

"Oh Yin Yang, guy I never met, I'm not alone..." she said as the Alpha stepped out of a bush as a werewolf, Crimzon and reaper stepped out behind the walls of the banks behind them, Xi grinned as he appeared in the middle of Alpha and Flame, Handler and Blue Hunter appeared from the sides of them dramatically, before a car hit them.

"Opps! sorry!" Mai said while stepping out of the car, she decided to drive a car their to get to the robbery faster, at first it seemed like a good idea until she realized she had know idea how to drive a car. She stumbled out of the car and conjured an ice crutch, she conjured an ice sword in the other hand. The group of Villain just laughed as Handler and Blue Hunter got back up, readying themselves once more, Mai backed away along with Yin Yang and Kinesis, the villains laughed as they closed in.

* * *

Mai groaned as she got up, not only did the Villains kick her ass, but Yin Yang and Kinesis's too, she sat up and cracked her back, she shook her head until she realized that she had to get home, she shot up and tried to run towards her house, but fell over, she then remembered how she took a hit with a arrow and how Flame kept targeting her knee, Mai sighed as she conjured a crutch and started limping to her house.

"Where do you think your going?" She cringed as she heard Yin Yang's voice, she looked at him with fear in her eyes, he took noticed and held up his hands.

"You're hurt, let Kinesis heal you." He suggested, Mai shook her head.

"I-I'm Fine, I-I n-n-need t-to go" Mai admitted, she started to pace away with the crutch.

"You know it has begun, right?" Yin Yang asked her, Mai looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked him, she couldn't get over the slight fear of what he was probably going to say.

"The Villains stood up to us, and created their own group, it is no longer peaceful harmony" Mai's eyes widened as she realized what he was going to say.

"We're at war"

* * *

_**A/N Yes! The final is done! Now we can go to the plot, kind of hating myself for not all the heroes a long appearance, Austin and Aleksy only appeared for a short time and Talia was just mentioned, but I promise every single hero will have major appearances in the next chapter! but I kind of had to do give them Minors, it was either that or face extreme writer's block when trying to figure out what to have them do.**_

_**Remember! still need costumes for Halloween chapter!**_

_**A. "Hey! i'm trying to sleep so shut the hell up!" -Austin**_

_**B. "Man, you jacked up, you sliced my toast!" -Flame**_

_**C. Alpha's Loser Song- Alpha obviously**_

_**D. wildcard**_


	7. It Has Only Begun

_**A/N: I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! Pyro? why 2 chapter's in a single day? It is IMMPOSSIBRU! I will tell you why! INSPIRATIONO! I need this! This chapter is going to be more serious than the other ones, why? because this is the beginning of the Plot, not even Flame will crack a joke *gasp* I know, it's hard to believe, but this is going to be serious.**_

_**Disclaimer:No one on this site owns teen titans! OC's belong to their respectful owners (see early winners)**_

* * *

_**(2 Months Later)**_

Frozen Force furrowed her brow as she looked out the window of the giant tower she was in, her visits to the Titans Tower were becoming more frequent now, she believed that she could get this tower running again, Frozen Force knew that something could be done to put the fire back in the surrendering heroes. For 2 months, the villains had their way, now it was her turn to fight back, the heroes turn, every single human being on this planet turn. She never knew how she would become so confident in the past 2 months, maybe it was because something finally snapped and told her to fight back, almost all of her teenage years had she been a coward, afraid of fighting back, afraid of being ganged up on and beaten to a bloody pulp like so many years ago, now, the only thing she was afraid of is what would happen if she didn't fight the villains, if she didn't fight for freedom, if she didn't fight for her life.

Frozen Force gazed out into the distance, looking at the rising sun that painted the sky yellow and lavender. Frozen Force looked at the rocks below her, water crashed on the rocks and the sand, she took a step back before running forward and jumping out the broken window, she allowed her self to fall before conjured an ice chain. after 5 seconds of free falling, She jerked the chain towards the wall, catching an out of place pipe, she stopped falling down and was only 13 feet above from the ground. Frozen Force conjured another ice chain and jerked it to a piece of hanging debris, she let go of the another chain and grabbed on to the second one swinging from it, she lifted 20 feet in the air before she let go of the chain and conjured another one, repeating the same process.

Frozen Force learned the trick after watching a Spider man show, she wanted to try it out for herself, it took a couple of experiments, but it finally worked. after swinging a bit more, she finally landed on the rooftop, she walked over to a generator, Frozen Force bent down and took a piece of paper out, she written down some parts she needed to make more generators so she can get this building back to shape. The walls were crumbling and almost every single window was broken, birds soiled many parts of it along with building their nests, a huge chunk of the stem of the T was taken out, leaving people to wonder how it still stands, the pipes have rusted and are broken beyond repair.

Frozen Force had tried to get some of the heroes she knew to help her fix it, but unfortunately the only willing volunteer was Owen, and even he lost faith in fixing it. Frozen Force stared at the piece of paper before looking up, she saw a big blue flash in the distance, her eyes widened but her face remained stoic. Taking out her phone, she dialed a number in a rapid speed, the phone rang until finally someone picked up.

"H-Hello?" a tired voice said over the phone Frozen Force but the speaker up to her mouth.

"Get. O-Over. H-Here. Now" was all Frozen Force had to say to inform the man over the phone.

"On my way, Titans Tower?" The man asked, Frozen force simply replied 'yes' before closing the phone. She crossed her arms behind her back and stood up straight, she closed her eye's as she thought about what had happened over the past 2 months.

* * *

_Mai cried out in pain as Flame slammed her fist into her stomach, as Mai fell down and clutched her stomach, Flame kicked her face, knocking her over, Flame raised her foot above Mai's chest and started to stomped on it, cracking her ribs. blood started to gather up in Mai's mouth and spill out, Flame took a shard of Mai's ice and pointed in to her stomach, without a moment hesitation, she thrust it into her stomach, Mai let out a gurgled cry, before looking over to her side, her mother and step-father were there, watching their daughter die in front of them, her mother reached out for her but the step father pulled her back, he grabbed her and started to run off._

* * *

That was the day she was disowned, Reason? Flame

* * *

_Mai held the umbrella over her head as rain poured down, as she watched the casket's that contained her father and cousin's burn't and broken bodies be lowered into their grave, she let a single tear fall as the dirt was closed over them, granting them eternal rest. Mai was handed a pot of ashes, she walked into the field and spread them across the field, she looked at the pot that contained her cousin's ashes, the very being that took her father away from her, his love, his attention, and his comforting words, she walked over to a the railing that kept people from falling into the sea, sshe dropped the pot and waited for the splash, her father is free, but her cousin is forever brought down by her own weight._

* * *

That was the day she learned pure hatred, reason? _Flame_

* * *

_Mai watched as the world she once known to be a peace loving environment become a city with crime every where and where people are ruled by fear, she watched as Flame shot an innocent little girl with a fire bolt, Mai watched as her body fell to the cold ground with a dull thud, blood pooled around her as her skin became pale and life leave her eyes as she died. Feeling the motherly instinct, Mai ran to the corpse while Flame left, Mai cradled the girls head, the police yelled for her to stop and raise her hands in the air._

* * *

That was the day she lost her freedom, her life, reason? **_Flame_**

Flame was the reason she lost everything, the reason she is no longer named Mai, but only Frozen Force, the reason she now knows what hatred is, by disrespecting her own cousin, the reason she lost her life, all because of Flame. At first, Frozen Force didn't want to fight the war with the Villains, but now, the fight for her life had started, and it won't end anytime soon. At first, Frozen Force was at war with her inner demons, but now, she embraces their company, their power, their way's of thinking, but she will never lose herself over them.

Frozen Force conjured an ice pistol as she saw a nearing cat-like figure, she shot a round in the air, immediately, the cat humanoid started to climb up the tower. Frozen Force helped up the cat humaniod.

"What's the trouble Frozen?" the humanoid asked, Frozen Force looked of into the distance.

"Yin Yang s-s-set o-o-o-o-off a f-flash, h-he n-n-needs u-us, Owen" Frozen Force informed him, Owen nodded before running off, Frozen force conjured a ice chain before jumping off the roof top of the building. she closed her eyes as she remembered more of the past.

* * *

_A girl with fangs and electric blue eyes backed away as Flame and Alpha cornered her, Mai was in the corner with the girl, barely breathing as blood leaked out from her bite wound that Alpha gave her, luckily, Alpha didn't transport the venom that is required to turn her into a werewolf to her, but she could still bleed to death with the wound._

_"A-Aust-t-t-in, h-help... m-me..." Mai pleaded, Austin looked over at her before shooting a electric bolt towards Flame and Alpha, they didn't even flinch. Flame walked towards Mai while Alpha trapped Austin in a bear hug. Flame kicked Mai's side and grabbed her by her neck._

_"Poor little Mai, no friends, no family, no purpose, but luckily, here's a purpose everyone has, death." Flame reeled back her fist and punched Mai, Mai groaned as she heard her tooth crack, she looked at Flame, her eyes pleading for mercy._

_"Goodnight..." Flame said before reeling her fist back and-_

* * *

"Frozen! pay attention unless you want to get impaled by rocks!" Owen warned, Frozen Force snapped out of her day dream, she swung the ice chain towards a piece of wood and caught herself, she was 2 feet away from hitting the ground, Frozen Force gulped and let go of the chain, she landed on her feet and turned towards Owen.

"It c-came f-f-f-from t-that w-way!" Frozen Force informed, pointing towards northwest, Owen nodded and started to follow Frozen Force.

* * *

Talia looked at her friend, trying to comprehend what she had just asked her to do.

"You want me to... help you get a boyfriend, with my love spell?" Talia repeated to her friend,she nodded her head vigorously, Talia closed her locker after getting out her books.

"and you want me to do this, why?" she asked her friend, the girl before her groaned.

"Because I am single! all the popular girls make fun of me for it! it's the worst thing ever! you need to do the spell on the captain of the football team!" her friend said over-dramatically, Talia sighed and tucked her books into her arm.

"Lexie, you don't want a boy friend that's only in love with you because of a spell, you want a boyfriend that will actually be committed to the relationship, think about this, besides, the love spell doesn't work anyway." Talia lectured, Lexie's face fell, Talia noticed this and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Look Lexie, I don't what you to get hurt, ok? just ignore the popular kids, they're only immature if they make fun of you for that, now lets get to class before we're late." Talia reassured her friend, Lexie nodded.

* * *

After class, the duo went to lunch, they sat together and started to eat their food. Lexie tapped Talia's shoulder, Talia turned around and looked at Lexie.

"Let's talk about boys!" the strangely overly excited girl said, Talia shook her head.

"we already had another talk about boys, let's just eat in silence." Talia told Lexie. Lexie smiled, as soon as Talia turned around, she started to talk.

"Well, Mike Brogan just dumped Jessica so he is totally free and-"

"I know you are talking about boys, I can feel your breath on my neck" Talia told Lexie, Lexie stopped talking and just looked away, Talia looked at Lexie with a soft look.

"Brody broke up with Samantha" Talia said as fast as she could, hoping that Lexie wouldn't hear her sudden burst of gossip.

"SHUT UP! they have been together for 3 years now! what made them break up!?" Lexie demanded, Talia laughed.

"So Samantha was cheating on Brody while Brody was cheating on her, their new boyfriend and girlfriend found out and were going to confront them when they saw each other, they fell in love and cheated on them with each other, Samantha found out both her boyfriends were cheating on her and broke up with them, but they were still friends, only to have Brody find out that that she was cheating on him! they got into a fight and just decided to stop being friends, now they are enemies." Talia explained to Lexie, who was full of interest.

"Tell me more!"

* * *

Yin Yang paced around as he checked his watch, he looked up at the rooftops. he was waiting for Frozen Force and Owen, he saw two figures jump down a rooftop, they walked out of the shadows and revealed Frozen Force and Owen, he looked at them before nodding.

"Kinesis and Austin are scouting out the streets as we speak, we found a location without spies or villains, we already took out the security cameras, so the plan is we go get the supplies we need and run out before Pandora's Box sends scouts." Yin Yang explained, Owen and Frozen Force nodded, they walked away and waited for the signal.

"Caw, Caw, ca- *Cough, cough* FUCK!, Caw Caw!" they heard Austin's signal, immediately, they ran to the stores and started to take supplies, they left money for it, of course, While Frozen Force carefully looked for parts for a generator. After finding parts enough to make 3 generators, she threw money on the ground of the floor and started to rush back towards the alley she was in, when she suddenly blacked out.

* * *

_"You don't stand a chance against us, Mai, you never did, you're just a outcast like every other soul on your team." Flame mocked with a grin, she put her hand on her chest and gave her a third degree burn, Mai screamed in pain and fell to her knees, Flame grinned as she kicked Mai in her No-No. Kinesis ran up and roundhouse kicked her in the stomach, Flame went flying across the street, Kinesis picked up Mai as Yin Yang and Aleksy ran over to Flame to take care of her._

* * *

"Hey! Are you alright? wake up dammit!" Kinesis shouted, Frozen Force gasped as the color returned to her vision, she shook her head as she continued down the alley, when she got their, everyone had already pooled in their parts, she put the generator pieces in the pool of gadgets and mechanics.

"Alright, I think this may be another, we need someone to do a quick check though, any volunteers?" Kinesis said, Yin Yang was about to say something to everyone until a massive fireball hit him in the side, knocking him off his feet and sending him to the wall, everyone looked and saw that all of Pandora's Box was there, they backed away as the group started advancing towards them. Frozen Force, however, launched a giant ice warhammer towards the group, every one dodge and allowed Flame to destroy the ice hammer. Yin Yang took out 2 discs and through them at Flame, they covered her with foam, Flame screamed in pain as her skin sizzled from the foam, she fell to her knees as she reverted to human form, she started to lose conscious until the other disc hit her, electrocuting her and knocking her out.

"Attack!" Alpha ordered, Crimzon charged Reaper's ninjato with a red aura as she took out a blood red shotgun, she shot Frozen force in the stomach while Reaper slashed at her chest, Owen noticed this, it angered him, he felt that part of him stir inside, but he quickly fought it down and retracted his claws, he slashed at Reaper's face, leaving claw marks on his cheek. Crimzon growled and charged at him before getting hit with a electric bolt, she flew across the alley and landed in the dumpster, Owen sighed in relief as he dodged Alphas swipe, he ran over to Frozen force and tried to help her until he was hit with a yellow beam, he was knocked back a few feet, where he witnessed Reaper sticking his sword through Frozen Force.

* * *

_**NO! I'm not killing her off, thank you very much, how dare you not trust me!?**_

* * *

Owen felt his anger stir even more, he struggled to keep control as he got up, he launched himself at Reaper and slammed into him, he reeled back his arm and was about to stick his claws through him till he heard Austin scream, he looked and saw that Alpha had bitten her on the shoulder, she pushed him off before falling down to her knees, clutching her bleeding shoulder. Luckily, Aleksy ran over to her and started to aid her in battle.

"Don't worry Owen! I got this! focus on Reaper!" Aleksy said with fake confidence, he gulped as Alpha loomed over him. He watched in horror as Alpha stuck his hand through Aleksy's body, Kinesis ran over to the trio and roundhouse kicked Alpha, he touched Alpha and watched as he blew into the wall.

"Owen! Help Frozen Force! I can handle this!" Kinesis said, Owen Ran towards him and assisted Kinesis.

What are you doing!? I can handle this!" Kinesis scolded, Owen kicked Xi away from Kinesis, Kinesis looked behind him.

"1. Fuck you 2. Thanks" Kinesis said as he sent a purple aura towards Xi, sending him flying. Kinesis was suddenly sent into a wall as Flame head butted him, Owen felt his anger come up, this time, more powerful, Owen clutched his head as he struggled for control, the Reaper and Crimzon started to taunt him, he tried his best to stay in control, but it was getting hard.

Owen clutched his head tighter as he tried to hold on to his last strand of control, his pupils became smaller as he felt his beast take over, he grew 6 times his size as his claws became longer, he held his hand to his face so he could see clearly, his muscles expanded and started to stretch, he stomped his foot down as his claws became longer and sharper, his teeth turned into large, yellow fangs, he toppled over as his shorts ripped in half, revealing his now more power legs, his tail became more muscular and larger, Owen felt his mind being lost to the beast, he looked over to the group of cowering Villains.

"I'm sorry" was all he said before he lost his mind to the beast.

* * *

Talia laughed as Lexie balanced a tomato on her nose, they started to joke around after gossiping, but Talia couldn't get over the fact that something was terribly wrong, almost as if something was happening to people she knew, Talia stopped laughing and tried to figure out the odd feeling in her stomach. Lexie stopped laughing when she saw the distressed look on Talia's face. She tapped her shoulder to get her attention, when she turned around, Lexie asked her-

"What's wrong?" she asked Talia, Talia didnt say anything, she looked outside the window near their table, she could of sworn she felt an inhuman aura, she started to wonder what was happening, she thought about her siblings, who's school were very close to the source of the aura, she furrowed her brow.

"I need to go"

* * *

**_Hey, you were probably expecting a new chapter, don't worry, it WILL be up tonight! I just was scrolling through the preview and realized that I put heard, instead of sensed, Talia's deaf so I didn't want to leave it like that. I fixed, oh and If Emmeline C. Thornbrooke read the part were it said heard, sorry about that._**


	8. I'M BACK!

**_A/N: Hey guys! What is up? this isn't a new chapter but to keep those people who catch every single mistake you make and write you a guideline, here._**

* * *

Robin was seen sitting naked, his back was turned to the camera, dramatic music played behind, him. finally the music became even more dramatic as he his head around all the way, his eyes were crossed and he had a mustache. 

"So I was walking the street when pretty thing looking me-" Robin started to dance and wop, he finally stopped and started doing gas pedal. Raven walked into the room.

"NEW HAMPSHIRE!" She then started to twerk, Starfire and Terra came in. 

"OHHH! TWERK TEAM!" Terra cried she and Starfire started to twerk with Raven, Robin put on glasses.

Aw shit.

We got a badass over here!

Robin started to do the thriller while Starfire, Terra and Raven started to do the gas pedal, all of a sudden. Beast boy came in as a ghost, Cyborg came out of no where.

"KKK NOT TODAY!" He screamed, he took a gun out of Robin's ass and pointed it at Beast Boy, Beast Boy fell over and took off the costume.

"CYBORG IT'S ME!" He screamed, Cyborg let out a shrill scream.

"BEAST BOY YOU SO STUPID!" He pointed the gun at Beast Boy's face, Terra looked at the scene until the wop started playing she started running around the room.

"OH! THIS IS MY JAM!" She yelled she started to do the wop, Starfire put on glasses, then took them off, then put them on again, she repeated this with a angry scowl on her face the whole time. Beast boy poured a milkshake over his head and danced to milkshake. Robin, Raven and Cyborg, who were feeling left out, stuck their arms out as straight as they could to their sides and bend their knees down and went back up, they repeated this process, making a really stupid dance.

All of a sudden, a record scratched, Bolt came out with mittens.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE PENNY!" He ran to Starfire started dragging her by her hair, Mittens only jumped on Robin's head. 

"I AM WITH MY PEOPLE!" She yelled, referring to Robin's cat-like nature, she licked Robin's face. Robin smiled.

"My soul mate"

* * *

_**HOW'S THAT FOR NON-STORY CONTENT! BOOM! GIVE ME AN OSCAR!  
**_

_**Anyway, if you haven't been able to tell, I've gotten over my depression! really fast too! Maybe it had to due with me heading to the 11th grade? anyway, I will post the next chapter this week! YEAH! Wait? y-you don't want me too? But I thought, we h-had something...**_

_**Flashback-**_

_**Elemental and her viewers are seen Eating ice cream.**_

_**Alittledifferent88- YEAH DIS IS AUSOME!**_

King Oakmi- I FUCKING HATE STRAWBERRIES!  


_**Death General- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

**_Emmeline C. Thornbrooke- DO DO DO DO, MEH NOM A NOM, DO DO DO DO!_**

**_Mysteryagain- I HATE ALL OF YOU!  
_**

**_Patattack- POST THE NEW CHAPTER!_**

Dame Rivere & DutchWriters2- WHERE YOU THINK YOU GOING BABY! HEY I JUST MET YOU! AND THIS IS CRAZY!

WowMothersFan45- ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! I RAPED DOMO! WHEN I DID, I CRIED! HE WANTED TO GO SOLO! I WANTED CHILI'S, YOU YOU ARE JUST A MEANIE!

SuperNerdDC- I watch you while you sleep D 

**_Aster Williams- I have pretty lumps in my head..._**

doublem9327- I like big BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE! THE OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY!

**_End-_**

**_*Sniff, Good times, good times, well I hope you are all excited! I know I am! Newest Chapter Y'all! be excited!_**


	9. Things Just Got Real

_**A/N: Alright, I forced myself to write this while listening to Evanescence tracks, although I had to stop and start singing along to 'Imaginary' DON'T JUDGE ME IT'S CATCHY!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Robin and mittens would be canon (No offense, I'm a Rob/Star shipper as well) Starfire, Terra (Am I the only writer on here that still likes Terra? 0-o) and Raven would be part of a twerk team (Miley would be so jealous! she ain't got the ass for it!) and Beast Boy would try to sort out his accidental KKK issue with Cyborg.**_

_**Cyborg: AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT! *Takes out gun and shoots me in the head five times***_

**_Me: *dies*_**

_**Beast Boy: ALRIGHT VIEWERS! WE TAKING OVER DIS STORY! IT'S OURS NOW! SO I WILL COME BACK TO LIFE AND CYBORG WON'T BE CRAZY!**_

_**Cyborg: Ye- what?**_

_**Me: Get away from me, don't you know I am FUCKING LOCO CRAZY? *takes gun and shoots Cyborg and Beast Boy down*  
**_

_**Deadpool: NO! I AM! *Takes out katanas and tries to kill me***_

_**Me: AGH! ENJOY THE STORY! AHHHHHH! *Deadpool grabs me by the waist and stretches me into a jump rope and starts actually using me as a jump rope.***_

* * *

Owen snarled at the crowd of villains and heroes in front of him, he opens his mouth and roars, Flame stepped up in front of everyone, deciding to act like the mature one.

"Ok Owen, we don't want to do anything to you, let us just talk" she morphed to her regular form to show him her sign of peace, she desperately wanted to fight him and defeat him, but even she knew that would be a death wish for her. Owen only made out what could be called a grin before he grabbed her by her throat and threw her into the wall, she smacked right into it, busting it open and allowing her to fall into the darkness of the abandoned building.

"FLAME!" Alpha cried, he morphed into his werewolf form and attacked Owen, Owen swiped a massive hand at his, his dirty claws grazing Alpha's cheek. Alpha howled in pain and clutched his cheek, Mai ran in front of Owen.

"Owen s-s-stop!" Frozen Force cried, holding her arms out to block him from the cowering heroes and villains, Owen looked at Frozen Force, his eyes softening as he saw her terror stricken face, it went away as a massive fireball hit him in the chest and sent him flying into the wall, he was fixing to attack until Crimzon shot him with her shotgun, it impacted on his chest and left a wound. He glared at Crimzon before running at a top speed over to her, Reaper pulled out his Ninjato and stabbed him in the arm when he got too close to Crimzon, Flame and Alpha took this opportunity to jump on him and try to bring him down, while they did that, Handler examined Owen.

"Remarkable! If I was able to construct a device powerful enough to control him, I would be unstoppable!" Handler said deviously, Xi jumped on his head for leverage, knocking his face into the dirt, Xi punched Owen in the jaw as hard as he could, smiling when he heard a crack. He landed on his feet and ran over to the side of him, he started throwing a flurry of blows and kicks while Flame and Alpha struggled to bring him down to the ground. Blue Hunted loaded 3 arrows and was about to shoot when Kinesis and Yin Yang tackled him at the same time, they held him down while Frozen Force cried tried to get Aleksy and Austin off the ground.  
**_(Before Tackled, it auto-corrected to raped 0-o)_**

"Austin, Aleksy g-get u-up! please!" Frozen Force cried, she looked over at Owen, who was beyond pissed, he let out an ear-piecing screech and threw Alpha and Flame off him, he swiped at Xi and Crimzon, knocking them away, he grabbed Reaper and threw him into the wall, leaving cracks in his wake. Everyone was knocked out, Yin Yang and Kinesis stopped struggling to keep Blue Hunter down and got up, taking a fighting stance. Frozen Force didn't move, she tried to tend to the injured people in front of her, she let tears fall s she looked at Owen and Aleksy and Austin, she looked at Yin Yang and Kinesis, who were now being repeatedly pounded into the ground, she closed her eyes and wished that this could of ended another way.

Suddenly, a car that looked like it was made of glass was slammed into Owen side, sending him to the ground and away from the bloody Kinesis and Yin Yang, Talia landed in front of Frozen Force, Talia looked at Frozen Force and smirked, Frozen Force grinned.

"You c-came!?" Frozen Force yelled, surprised, Talia read her lips and processed what she said before answering.

"I would never forgive myself if this thing got into my Brother and Sister's school and attacked them" she admitted, she created a shield when Owen tried to attacked her, she jumped away and grabbed Frozen Force.

"GO!" She yelled, grabbing Frozen Force by her hands and and swung her with an amazing burst of strength, Frozen Force kicked Owen in the side of his jaw and touched the ground with her feet, she did a reverse move and swung Talia, throwing her at Owen. Talia did a spiral move in the air while shooting magic out of the palms of her hands, it hit Owen and knocked him back. Talia spread her left arm out and grabbed a pole, she swung around it and landed on the ground. Owen shook his head Rapidly, his eyes focused on something:

Flame.

He snarled, remembering all the misery she caused for Frozen Force, he ran towards her unconscious figure, determination clear on his face. Talia beat him to it and cast a shield around Flame, Owen growled and looked at Talia, he got on all fours and rocketed after her, Talia dodged him. Owen shot past her, he instead hit Frozen Force, knocking her into the wall and breaking her straight through it. Owen looked horrified, many different thoughts swarmed in and out of his head.

"_**You fool! you hurt our mate!"**_

_**"She isn't ours, she loves someone else, but she is our ally!"**_

_"THIS IS MY BODY! AND I AM TAKING IT BACK! NOW!" _

Owen screamed in pain and his skin started to sizzle, he grabbed his head and fell on his knees, he started to shrink, him muscles, claws, teeth, everything went back to normal, he looked as normal as he could, he swayed on his knees before falling on top of Frozen Force, the last this he heard before darkness consumed him was Talia's voice:

"OWEN?!"

* * *

_Mai could only make out what was a silhouette of a figure in the distance, she cried out waving her hand, she ran towards it, when she got closer, she saw that the figure was wearing a pure white dress that ended at her knees, showing off her legs, she was barefoot, her hair was brown and was being blown by the wind, Mai could only focus on the glowing white angle wings she had, Mai walked closer._

_"Mai..." Mai cringed at the name, the angel turned towards her, revealing blue eyes and a sadden face, the angel closed her eyes._

"A terrible fate lies ahead of you..." the angel, Mai reeled back, before coming closer.

_"What?" Mai asked, she was surprised that her cursed stutter wasn't there in her voice, she looked at the angel, the angel looked away from her face._

_"Twenty years ago... A great evil escaped into your world, to Earth, he was the reason for the Titans death, his name is Oknimish Seya, in your language, it translates to 'The Nightmare' Pandora's Box was merely Pawns in his game, and so was your team, but it's you, he needs you." the angel said wistfully looking at the setting sun on the cliff they were on, Mai's eyes widened._

_"Me?" she asked, terror stricken, the angel nodded._

_"Yes, little one, all the voices you have heard, came from him, he is trying to get to you, I am here to cleanse your mind from his false words, but I can't get rid of him." the angel explained, Mai touched the angels shoulder, she pressed on._

_"Who are you?" she asked the angel, the angel turned around and smiled at her._

_"I do not have a name, I am known as the 'Weeping Angel' you must fight the Oknimish Seya and defeat him, he his nearly at his full power now, he is nearly in his physical form, the form the Titans saw is in so many years ago was only his astral form, now, he is stronger, you must prepare, fate can not be escaped, but it can be held back, you are doomed to become his general, his servant, he had only kept you alive this long because of your fate, but, it is told that a warrior will slay you and Oknimish Seya, a warrior of..." the Weeping Angel started to disappear, she looked at her hand, it broke into shards and blew away. Mai reached out for her._

_"No! don't leave me!" Mai yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. Weeping Angel only smiled.  
_

_"Little one, I am always with you..." with her last words, the Weeping Angel disappeared into shards and blow away, the sun set, leaving Mai in darkness._

* * *

Frozen Force heard the familiar sound of monitors beeping, she shot up, but regretted it when pain shot through her spine, she felt a warm hand push her down gently, making her lie down again. she looked up and saw Talia's worried face, she saw in the background was Josh, Miriam, Naomi, Ruth, Luke, Hannah, Micah and Arielle sitting in waiting chairs, she looked to her sides and saw that Austin, Aleksy, Yin Yang, Kinesis, and Owen were put in beds next to her, she looked at the other side, it was empty.

"They figured it wouldn't be pretty if they put all of us and Pandora's Box in the same room" Talia stated, addressing the confusion on her face. Frozen Force, nodded, she could only think about the dream she had, it seemed so real, yet, it was so distant. she looked up and Talia, before breaking into tears, Talia frowned and sat on the bed, she pulled Frozen Force into her embrace.

"Oh, Force" Talia said, addressing the nickname she called Frozen Force, Frozen Force smiled through her tears.

"N-n-not Frozen F-Force, Mai"

* * *

A demon with red skin sat in a molten throne, looking out into the long hall ways of his palace, statues of demons rested on pillars and led down the hall, followed by pictures of demon lords, the demon scowled as he felt a pure presence, the demon had a exoskeleton like face, his large black fangs rested on his lips instead of inside of his mouth, his eyes were completely black, except for his pupils, which were blood red. He had bull like horns, pointed ears, and his skin was stretched enough to be able to see the outline of his skull, he was extremely muscular, he wore black leather pants that were torn at his thighs, showing his powerful legs, he had deadly black claws that ended at his fingertips, and wolf like feet with the same deadly black claws that were sharp enough to cut through stainless steel like paper. he had a long dragon tail that ended with leather, making a spade shape.

"Y-your h-highness" a nervous demon said, he had black skin, 4 eyes on each side of his face, small horns, a scrawny figure and a hooved feet, he also had wings like a bat. the demon merely glanced at him

**_"Continue..."_ **He ordered,the demon nodded.

"Weeping Angel has contacted the girl through her dreams, the girl knows" the demon said nervously, he cowed when he saw the demon's glare on him, he gulped.

_**"Bring her here,**_** now"** The demon lord said, the small demon immediately nodded, before racing off down the hallway. Minutes later, the Weeping Angel was brought to the demon's feet, she nowhere near the condition she was in the dream, she wore a electric collar around her neck, her dress was merely scraps and was held on by a single thread, her dress was red from the blood of the many wounds she had, she was littered in scars, open wounds, and cuts, not to mention burns here in there, she was basically near death's door. she scowled at the demon, who only laughed in return.

**_"Fate can not be changed... why even try? the girl is doomed to serve me..."_**The demon growled, the Weeping Angel only allowed tears to stream down her face, but she kept her glare.

"_You will be destroyed! you can't escape your fate!" _The Weeping Angel snarled, the demon grinned at her, he shook his head at her.

**_"Yes, but the fate of this world will already come true before your hero can defeat me and the girl"_ **The demon acknowledged, he grinned wider when he saw the Weeping Angel try to break out of the demon knights holds, she glared at him.

"_You will never succeed!"_ Weeping Angel retorted, the demon shook his head, he looked at her, before looking at the demons standing on the sides of her.

_**" You need to learn some manners, My men have been holding back on you by my command, gentlemen, show her how you like to have a good time."** _The demon said, motioning to the girl, the demons gave toothy grins before picking her up by the arms, they examined her hungrily.

"What do you think? She looks, _**delicious**..." _The left demon said to his partner, examining the Weeping Angel lustfully, the other demon grinned at his partner.

"We will certainly have a good time!" the demon encouraged, they both laughed as they dragged the girl to a private room for their 'actions'. the demon lord laughed.

_**"You may have blocked me from her mind, but that doesn't mean I still can't influence her actions."**_

* * *

_**"YOU FOOL! YOU LOST TO THAT ANIMAL!?"**_

_"If you would of let me use the phoenix, this wouldn't be a problem!" Flame yelled at her power form, she was in a mental battle with herself, she glared at her power form._

_"IF YOU WOULD OF LET ME USE ALL OF MY POWERS, THAT WOULDN'T OF HAPPEN!" Flame yelled at her counterpart, her counterpart ran towards her regular form and tackled her, she punched the regular form repeatedly, in the background, a child version of Flame was curled into a ball and crying while her two personalities fought, she trembled as she heard their yelling and cursing. a 10 year old Flame went over to her younger version, who was 4 years younger than her, she embraced the 6 year-old, she looked at the two fighting figures.  
_

_"It's ok, just let them battle, it's going to end soon, right?" the 10 year-old comforted, doubting her own advice, she knew that the power form and the regular form were stuck in internal battle, and one of them was bond to win soon, but neither side would be pretty. The Flame side would only cause misery for both of them, they would be beaten and drained out of their power, until they dissipated into nothing but ashes. With the human side, they would be forced to become a part of her to bring her the Flame form, and they would have no say in it._

_The two twins whimpered, until the 6 ear old hear a voice._

**"Don't worry child, I will be here soon"**

_The 4 year-old looked around, then tried to rub her head, but her twin's strong embrace stopped her from doing so._

**_"Oh my darling, you have nothing to worry about, you have a secret power, me! and when you release me, you can take over the Human and living Fireball by yourself, you and your sister will live in each and harmony in Natalie's mind, can you imagine, your own little world together without ever having to listen to them again, the power you can have! do you accept gift?" _**_The 4 year-old turned her head around to see the 2 fighting forms, pure hatred on each of their faces as they beat each other senselessly, the girl nodded her head in agreement._

"I accept"

* * *

Flame looked at the T.V in the hospital room, it was playing a show called Adventure Time, the current episode was "Hot to the Touch" and whenever the Flame Princess came on, Flame would shift around and mumble 'stupid fan girl' under her breath, she couldn't understand what was so funny about the show, Alpha, Crimzon, and Reaper all laughed when something 'funny' just happened, Xi and Handler just sat their with a bored expression, and Blue hunter merely snorted when then an adult themed joke was told on the show. Finally, a nurse came in, Flame called at her, the nursed walked over nervously.

"Yes ma'm?" she asked, Flame immediately addressed the problem about the T.V

"Um, is their anyway we can change this show to 'The Conjuring'?" Flame asked, the nursed smiled before walking over to the cabinet of CD's, she unlocked it and took out the requested movie, inserting it into the DVD player. Adventure time turned off, complaints from Alpha, Reaper, and Crimzon followed suite until the movie started playing.

That night, everyone in Jump City could hear screaming coming from Mercy Hospital.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, so the shit's hitting the fan real fast, isn't it? I will do something else other then the line thing, I want you to pay attention!  
**_

_**I will make these up coming chapter like episodes, to show the **_**_progression of both teams, pretty cool, right? But I don't choose the theme, you do! here are the choices:_**

**_1.) Gender swap (Both teams become the opposite gender and have to cope with it) _**

**_2.) Prank war (A Prank War breaks out between both teams)_**

**_3.) Crime Fighting *mostly focused on heroes!* (The Outcasts spend their time training.)_**

* * *

_**Not being a hater and all but...**_

**_Ok so apparently I wasn't clear enough on the episode thing, i got several messages with their own choices, so let me put it this way!_**

**_Gender swap_**

**_crime_**

**_teen drama_**

**_pranks_**

**_these are you're choices, the only choices! un-der-sta-nd? ch-oi-ces see, you're learning! so far the votes are._**

**_1. GS-3_**

**_2.C-1_**

**_- 2 1/2_**

**_4.0_**

**_and one vote, from KKK NOT TODAY for Obama - I love you and all Kole, I really do, but Obama? seriously?_**


	10. Sweden

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry for not updating but I am in Sweden for a while! Reason? My great Grandma died last week, it would of been sad expect for the fact that she hated our guts and said she couldn't wait to die so she could away from us, right in our faces, at Thanksgiving _.**

**Well I am not going to be updating for a while considering that my Family is getting ready for the funeral, so... I guess I will see you in 2 weeks? maybe 1 week? I'm not too sure...**

**P.S! So some of you guys thought it was cute to vote Obama after KKK not Today, seriously? well the votes are, and I am one hundred percent serious.**

**Obama- 20**

**Drama- 9**

Gender swap- 9

Crime- 3

Pranks- 1

* * *

**For you saved us, I am working on it but it's hard to do it in English considering my real dad's desktop is set to Swedish, so I have to work on it when I get back, It will be the first story I update.**

Thanks for your understanding! Bye!


End file.
